


For Hyrule's Sake?

by OracleOfSecrets



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Post-Twilight Princess, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleOfSecrets/pseuds/OracleOfSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressured by her Council to marry, Zelda sees in Link the perfect qualities of a future husband; so she proposes. Post-Twilight Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Por el bien de Hyrule?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251953) by Oracle of Secrets. 



> This is the English translation of my first fanfic. It was originaly written in Spanish and published at FanFiction.net  
> It has been translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> It has been corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/1/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

 Zelda stared at the enormous, black rock that was before her for several seconds, the same rock in which, only instances before, Midna had disappeared through to return to the Twilight. She looked to her left, where the support of the Mirror of Twilight, the only thing that was left of it, was located; then she looked at her right, where she found him.

Link, the chosen hero of the gods, looked, too, at the enormous rock. His gaze lost, Zelda supposed, assimilating that he would never see again the one who had accompanied and helped him during his adventure.

She regarded him for an instant, finally observing him in detail. The first two times she saw him, he had appeared in his beast form, but even back then, his fierce but gorgeous blue eyes had made an impression on her. The third time she saw him, she had barely recovered consciousness after her soul returned to her body, but by then they were in mid-battle against Ganondorf. Now he was in front of her, without any impediments or haste to deter her from observing.

She would not deny it, there was no doubting that the young hero was handsome, and to stop observing him was some difficult chore. He was not very tall, approximately the same height as her, but his shoulders were broad and his arms strong. His blonde hair fell over his left eye while some tresses of hair peeked rebelliously from under the green cap he wore. His face was of a different kind of beauty than she was used to; she had known lots of handsome men before, mainly princes and nobles, but none possessed that wild beauty that attracted her so much. Yes, she recognized, even though she practically did not know him, she felt attracted to him. Although it wasn't exact to say she did not know him either. While her soul had been bound with Midna's, she could pick up important characteristics from the young man. She knew that Link, above all else, was courageous, but also kind and willing to do anything to help those in need.

Slowly, and without averting her gaze from his eyes, Zelda walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently, trying to get his attention. Noting the contact, Link turned towards her, his gaze still holding a bit of confusion.

"Link", she said once she saw she had his attention, "What are you going to do now? Are you going back home?"

"I really don't know." he said after a moment of contemplation. "I suppose so, I miss Ordon, but after all that I've lived through these last weeks I don't know if that will be enough for me."

"What do you mean?"

"My life in Ordon was very peaceful, there was not much to do aside watching goats and playing with the children." his thoughtful gaze turned towards the horizon. "For me, that life had always been satisfying, but after being from one place to another, fighting, getting to know people, discovering places, I think that life would be boring and monotonous for me now."

They stood there in silence for many minutes, staring at the horizon, until the princess took his left hand, the one she knew bore the mark of the chosen one, and said to him.

"If you wish, Link, you may come to the castle. I would like to name you member of the castle guard, and offer you a good position within them."

"Me a soldier?" he said, looking at her.

"Yes. You are a courageous man, strong, and of great skill with the sword. You would make a great addition to my guard. "

"I don't know…"

"Think about it. Go back to Ordon, and if you really don't like that life anymore, come to my castle and try what I offer. And if that does not satisfy you either, you could always leave. "

Link remained silent for a moment, meditating.

"You have all the time you want, Link, a week, a month, a year… the doors of my castle will always be open for you."

"All right." he answered finally with a slight smile on his face, a smile that made the princess's heart beat a bit faster.


	2. Chapter 1: Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).
> 
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/1/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

A bit more than a year had passed since Midna's departure. Great efforts to repair damaged parts of the castle during the Twilight Invasion, and other buildings scattered throughout Hyrule, had been made since then.

Just as Zelda suggested, Link had gone back to Ordon, but appeared many weeks later at the castle, accepting the princess's offer to name him a member of the castle's guard, in addition to helping with repairs. Adapting to castle life had taken a while for him at first, so ceremonious and full of formalisms, but the young hero demonstrated that not only was he skillful with a sword, he was also an intelligent man with a sharp mind, which, thanks to Zelda's help, made him able to learn all he needed to know about and how to behave in record time.

Before long, Link proved that he could surpass the castle's guards in ability and skill, and thus the princess gave him the task of teaching the young ones and of being her personal bodyguard.

As the repairs went on, the princess noted, that life, be it within the castle or in Castle Town, was taking back its course and calmness of old, and as such both she and Link became immersed in their everyday duties. Both had a very organized schedule. While every morning Zelda shut herself in her study to dedicate herself to her duties as a princess: signing treaties, meet up with mandatories, finding solutions to problems that might affect the kingdom, etc., Link committed himself to training recruits. In the evenings Her Highness took walks within the castle's gardens, went shopping in town, or rode Hyrule's prairies by horse, and since Link was her personal guard his duty was to accompany her. Once a week, the princess had to meet with the Council to discuss important matters of the kingdom; Link went at these meetings with her, but he was not allowed to intervene, he had to stay behind and towards the left of the princess as his status of a guard.

The evenings that they spent together were pleasant for both. They would talk a lot, getting to know each other better, sharing their problems and concerns. Soon they became good friends, but as time passed the princess began to notice that her feelings for the young man went beyond that.

"Tell me Link, are you going to the festival that's being held within two days in Castle Town at night?"

Zelda and Link were sitting on a stone bench in one of the castle's gardens. She had an open book over her lap, while he whittled a chunk of wood.

"Probably." he answered without pausing in his work. "Why do you ask? Did you want to go?"

"It would be entertaining, but I do not feel like calling too much attention, and surely my presence would coax many people."

"You could always go in disguise. If you take off the circlet and dress and do your hair in another style I am sure it would be hard for people to recognize you."

"You think so?"

"Of course." he said, putting the piece of wood and knife aside to look at her. "Your people are used to seeing their princess dress in magnificent clothing and shining jewelry. If you go dressed in a plain manner many will think you look like her at most, probably they wouldn't pay you attention more than they do to strangers."

"But your duty is to accompany me, would it not be suspicious if a woman similar looking to the princess shows up with the hero?" she asked, looking at him in an inquisitive manner.

"My case is similar to yours, Your Highness." he said with a small laugh. "If I take off my green tunic and cap the people wouldn't even glance at me."

Zelda turned her gaze at the book on her lap and remained pensive. After a moment she noticed his hand over her right shoulder and saw that he was leaning towards her.

"Come on, it will be fun." he said with a big smile.

Everybody knew that touching any member of royalty in that manner was considered a great insult and an affront, but Zelda let Link do it, it was a privilege she had given him as the chosen hero of the gods and for being such good friends; not to mention that she liked this spontaneity and any type of contact with the young hero.

Zelda looked at him directly in the eyes. His blue eyes shone intensely, full of excitement. She liked it when they shone that way, she would see it every time he lifted a sword or when they rode. They were very pretty and they made her heart beat quickly.

"Very well." she said, averting her gaze slightly from his.

"You'll see; we're going to have fun."

Link thereupon placed his right arm around her, pulling her close to him. These types of spontaneous and innocent acts from his part, which Zelda liked so much, were reproached by many in the castle, but she didn't want, and wasn't going to, do anything about it. She liked Link just the way he was, and she was not going to make him change because of the formalisms, protocol, and nobles' puritan ideas.

The evening of the festival Zelda had to meet with the Council, like every other fifth day of the week. The meeting was becoming longer than usual, with taxes being a long and difficult subject to discuss.

When they finally finished discussing and it seemed the meeting was finally over, Zelda took a peek at her left. Link was still standing there, his mind elsewhere. She could see his boredom reflected on his eyes, and the longing to run out of there in the way he constantly shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"There's only one more subject left to discuss, Your Highness." Zelda heard a council member call out. She was surprised to hear that, monetary concerns typically placed an end to these meetings. "It's regarding your coronation and marriage."

Marriage? Again with the matter of marriage? She had been eluding that subject for some time. She did not feel like she was prepared for it, and neither did she believe it was the right moment.

"We believe is about time you claim your title as queen." another member said. "You have been postponing it since everyone has been busy with tasks of reconstruction. But those tasks are over now and we believe the time has come."

"In regards of marriage," said a third, "We believe having a man by your side shall reaffirm your position. Besides that, it is about time we had an heir."

"I do not believe our beloved kingdom's economic situation is favorable enough as to manage a royal wedding and all it entails." the princess replied. "Also, as you may know, tradition dictates that royalty must seek union with Hylians, whose ears are as long and pointed as mine, and we all know how these scant within the nobility as of late."

Said tradition was instated in the royal family many generations back. In those days, it was noted that less and less children were born with pointed ears each day, signs of Hylian race. In lieu of that, the royal family decided to conserve that blood and perpetuate it, since it would have been wrong to impose such to their subjects.

"You know the law does not demand you marry a noble." said a fourth member, "Provided he comes from a good family and has a good reputation."

Zelda sighed. The council kept pestering her with comments and questions about the subject, listing possible suitors and demanding that she make a decision soon. Once again, the young woman turned her gaze towards the hero. Link's stare was not absent anymore, he seemed very attentive to the matter and was frowning slightly. If only they let her marry him, she wouldn't have a problem. She observed him carefully. The young man had grown many centimeters in a year and his face seemed the more masculine. She contemplated the beauty of his features dreamily until she saw it, the solution to her 'little' problem; a solution in the form of long and adorably pointed ears. How could she had not notice before? She wanted to slap herself for not doing so. She had been thinking that the young hero would be the perfect man to govern by her side for some time, not just because of the feelings she had for him, but for the intelligence, honor, and generosity he had shown.

"Gentlemen." Zelda called with a great smile. "I believe I have a solution for this. It has been in front of us for such a long time but none of us has seen it until now. Sir Link, here present, has a good reputation." she said signaling the young hero with a hand. "He is not the chosen hero of the gods for nothing, and he has saved us all from a cruel and despondent tyrant. Besides, the people adores him. I am certain he is the ideal man."

Everyone looked at him. He stood there, stiff as a board, his eyes wide as saucers and his mouth hung open as he tried to articulate any words, but he seemed speechless.

"But Your Highness." replied one of the members. "Sir Link is just a commoner, what will the people say if…?"

"He is a hero, my Lord." the princess interrupted with a tone of voice that left no discussion. "And one chosen by the gods themselves; there is no title more noble than that. I know Sir Link is an intelligent man and will realize the role assigned to him perfectly." Zelda paused briefly and looked at the hero, who still hadn't found his voice. "As long as he accepts, of course."

The members of the council looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves. Zelda glanced at Link again. It seemed that he had given up trying to speak, instead opting to look at her in an inquisitive manner. The princess sighed and spoke up:

"I believe it is best if we leave this matter for the moment. Let us have this week to reflect. You may state your opinions in the next meeting."

And with that, Zelda hurried to stand from her seat and leave through the door, followed closely by Link. Neither said a word while they set towards her chambers. When they found themselves at the door, she turned towards him. The young man's expression was unreadable. It looked thoughtful but did not show any emotion.

"I shall be preparing myself for the festival tonight. Come for me in an hour."

"Yes, Your Highness." replied the young man and then he walked towards his own room, which was located next to the princess's for security purposes.

Zelda sighed for a third time and entered her bedroom.

The Central Square at Castle Town was crowded with people. Food stands, like smoked meat, sweets, and other delicacies, were installed in the southern parts of the plaza, where folks swarmed around them, attracted by their exquisite smell. Near the fountain, street artists entertained the public with juggling, tricks, and music. Zelda observed everything around her as she walked through the plaza with her bodyguard. It had been a while since she last attended a festival at the town so she did not want to miss a single detail.

Luckily no one had paid much them attention, it seemed they did not recognize them. She had chosen to wear a simple blue dress, which she borrowed from one of her maids, plain boots, and did her hair in a high ponytail. Link had also opted for a dress change, the young man had donned a maroon tunic and black pants instead of his hero's clothes, and high-kneed boots similar to those he wore normally. Despite the change, he carried a sword as usual, but not his shield.

Zelda stopped and looked at him. He hadn't said anything since they left the castle, and he remained serious and thoughtful.

"You are very quiet. You ought to be relishing in the atmosphere. Is something the matter?" the only response she got was his gaze on hers. "Is it because of the meeting?" still no answer; he looked downwards. "You shouldn't worry about it; you have a whole week to meditate the issue."

That said, she continued to walk but stopped once she noticed that Link had not followed.

"Link?"

"I don't understand." Zelda simply tilted her head to a side and arched her eyebrows. "Why did you choose me for this? And why so suddenly? You could have consulted me beforehand; it is much unexpected."

Zelda sighed, for the fourth time that day, took his hand and led him towards an isolated corner, far from the people. They were together, almost touching, and she spoke to him in a soft voice so only he may hear:

"Link, this is also unexpected for me. It was an idea that came to me at that moment, but I still think it is for the best." Zelda looked at him in the eyes, those blue and beautiful eyes, and he did the same, while listening raptly; it made the princess feel shivers down her back. "It has been a year since we have known each other, and in that time we have forged a good friendship. I know that you are a brave man, who faces his problems and does not hide from them, and intelligent, and good, and honest, and willing to fight for others until your last breath; all those things are qualities I have always believed to be ideal for the future king of Hyrule."

"But I cannot, do not want to, be king, Your Highness." his voice was soft, too. "I am a man of action, I do not have the patience to sit, to read and sign papers and listen to the problems of the people, and even less to resolve them. Unless they require the use of my sword." he added with a slight smile.

Zelda lowered her gaze and remained thoughtful for an instant. She knew since the beginning that Link would refuse the crown, but even so she still wished he accepted. She was certain that their union would cheer her people and of benefit for the kingdom. Also, she had to admit, it would make her very happy, but that had to remain on second plane. She looked up again, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"There is no need for you to become king if you do not wish to, you may simply be my consort. You are to merely stay at my side and advise me, help me when I am in need, which you already do with enough frequency."

Link stared at her in silence, thinking, until he sighed and smiled. Zelda then noticed how he took her hand and moved it up to his lips.

"Then it shall be an honor for me to be your consort, Your Highness." he said after kissing her knuckles.

Zelda's heart thumped rapidly. It had accelerated the instant she felt the warmth of his hand and the softness of his lips over her hand, and she could not stop the blush that tinged her cheeks. It was the first time she'd seen Link perform such gesture. She was used to slight, innocent touches and other physical contact which she knew where part of the hero's character, but that small kiss, that small smile, and why not, the fact that he accepted to marry her out of the blue had blocked her brain, made her incapable of thinking of anything other than the man before her.

"A- are you sure?" Link nodded. "Do you not prefer to think this over?" he shook his head. "Is there not a woman that might be of your interest?" he shook his head again. "What of your friend Ilia?"

"Ilia and I are just friends, I have never loved her that way. I will not deny there was a time I did think we would marry, we were expected to and it wasn't like I had many options, but as I said once, life in Ordon is not for me anymore. That option disappeared the instant I was dragged into the Twilight for the first time."

"Do you not wish to wait for a woman you love?"

"I could ask you the same question, princess. Do you not prefer to marry a man that you love?"

And isn't that what she was trying to do? As much she tried to convince herself she was doing this for her people, the real reason was because she loved him. But she was not going to allow anyone to know that. If they did, there was the risk that the Council might deny her of it.

"A princess is not allowed to love." she replied, averting her gaze. "A princess' duty is to do what is best for her kingdom. For the denizens of Hyrule you are a symbol of prosperity, a godsend, I am completely certain they will see this union as a divine design."

He kept quiet, thinking. Zelda looked at the plaza. Many people were looking at them, trying to hide their giggles and murmurs, that's when she realized Link was still holding her hand and their close proximity with each other. It seemed he hadn't noticed they were being watched.

"You have not answered my question, Link."

The hero closed his eyes and squeezed her hand gently.

"Just as Her Highness has her duties, I as the hero have mine as well. My duty is to protect this kingdom and all its inhabitants. If you believe this is for the best, then I will not hesitate. Besides…" he looked at her, but did not elaborate.

"Besides?"

"Besides, I don't know what would end up happening if I refuse."

Zelda had the feeling she knew what he was referring to.

"I may be a bit naïve, but I have a good ear and I know what the service has been commenting about us." Link scratched the tip of his nose, embarrassed. "I've heard them say how we spend a lot of time together, that it is improper for a princess to speak and have physical contact with a commoner, that in the end, it does not matter how much of a hero I am, I am still a simple goat herder." Zelda tried to say something, but he didn't let her. "I know what you are thinking Your Highness, I know who I am, and what I have done." Zelda looked down, feeling self-conscious. "I have also heard that the day you marry our relationship would not be permitted, and though you shall be queen and have power over matters of the kingdom, in private matters you will not, for you are still a woman, and unfortunately, your husband is to be above you."

The princess knew this well. It was one of the reasons why she had avoided the subject of marriage with the Council all this time. She knew that if she married, though Link would still be with her, for he was her guardian, their pleasant conversations and long walks in solitude would have to come to an end.

"This is the primary motive for which I agreed to this." Link placed his free hand on her cheek. "The friendship we share is very important to me, Zelda."

Few were the times in which the princess has been called by name, normally it was Her Highness or Princess, but those few time had made it sound like music to her ears.

"I believe we must move on, Your Highness. We are calling too much attention."

So he did notice? Zelda smiled and saw how he released her hand and offered his arm like a gentleman for her to hold. She took his arm and together they continued their stroll through Castle Town's festival.

Zelda and Link found themselves in the Council's meeting room waiting for its members to appear. She was seated in her chair as always, but instead of sitting the proper way, she was reclined to a side with her legs stretched in front of her and turned towards Link. He also wasn't in his usual position, with his right arm resting over the back of Zelda's chair. They were talking, as they usually did when they were alone.

"You think the Council will approve our proposal, Your Highness?"

"I hope so, I will have to insist if not, and I am a very persistent person."

Link tried hard to stifle a laugh at that comment. Suddenly the doors, the ones that were at the other side of the room, began to open. They corrected their positions and observed how eleven council members entered the room and sat in their respective seats.

"Have you reached a decision about the issue that was left pendant last week?" Zelda asked once everyone had sat down.

The members eyed each other until their spokesperson, the one nearest to the princess, stood up.

"We did, Your Highness." he said. "We have studied the proposition and found it satisfactory," Zelda smiled at that statement, "however, we must set a condition for it."

"And what would that be?"

"Although Sir Link has demonstrated his worth and honesty, we believe that is not appropriate for someone of common birth to be crowned king." the spokesman paused before continuing. "So we shall accept him as your consort, but only you may have the crown."

"It's perfect." Zelda said happily. "That was, precisely, Link's condition to accept."

The members of the council looked at the hero in surprise, and Zelda knew why. They thought that someone as pure and honest to not take an opportunity towards power did not exist, and that not even the chosen hero was like that, how wrong they had been. Grinning happily, Link returned their looks. It was amusing to see the faces of astonishment and stupefaction of those who saw him with arrogance and contempt.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/3/For-Hyrule-s-Sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Zelda and Link were now in Link's room, sitting on a comfortable couch, a tea table covered in papers before them. It wasn't adequate for a woman of high birth, much less a princess, to be alone in the same room as a man who was not their husband, but, even though they hadn't made it public yet, they have been engaged for two weeks now, so whatever was said about them had Zelda without a care.

"So the ceremony is in seven months? Both the wedding and the coronation?" Link asked while going over some papers on the table.

"Yes, it will be celebrated on the ninth day of the tenth month of the year. It may not be the prettiest season compared to spring, but the council insisted on celebrating as early as possible."

"Autumn works just as well. I like the color of the leaves during the season."  
If she thought about it with detail she could see that he was right. Within the castle and in town were some maples, their leaves turning a precious red during fall. Zelda imagined herself walking over the crunchy fallen leaves as she marched towards the altar.

"And when will it become public?" Link's question brought her out of her reverie.

"I thought of organizing a minor ball to announce it." Zelda searched for some papers in specific and passed them to the hero. "It will be held within two weeks. We shall invite the representatives of different noble houses and the mayors of towns throughout the kingdom. In the morning of the following day, a missive would proceed to be delivered to announce the compromise to the rest of the people."

"I see the invitations includes a guest."

"Of course, it is customary. We must not stop the nobles' wives from parading their ostentatious dresses and serpentine tongues at such an event."

Link could not help laugh at the princess's sarcastic remark. Zelda had commentated several times how the majority of noble women's conversations were reprehensible. They did nothing more than criticize each other, and once, Zelda had heard one of their critiques about her person: about how unrefined she was for a princess, how she should have found a husband by now and pass the crown to him, how she should have given him at least one heir already, things of the sort. The law in Hyrule contemplated a woman to govern the kingdom, why couldn't the nobles accept that? Those type comments and gossip among supposed ladies only served to enrage her.

"That is true, Your Highness. We must make everything possible for the ladies to become scandalized and gossip in face of the occasion." His dramatic tone and exaggerated gestures made the princess laugh. "'How scandalous! A woman on the throne! And not only that, she decides to marry a commoner, a goat herder! By all gods! What is the princess thinking?' They would say something like that, don't you think?"

Zelda's cackles echoed throughout the room and Link couldn't help imitating her. When she finally managed to calm down, she turned towards him and placed her gloved hands over the sides of his face.

"Do not worry, Link. I am sure that each and one of them will be smitten by your beautiful face, and their blood will boil with envy for not acquiring such a handsome man." Zelda could see how Link's cheeks began to burn. "Or are you going to tell me you do not break feminine hearts wherever you walk by?"

Link looked away from her, red as a tomato, from his neck to the tips of his ears. Zelda thought that reaction adorable.

"There is no need to exaggerate." Link's voice revealed his embarrassment. "It is possible that some or other girl from town confessed to me, but to the extent of breaking hearts…"

Zelda could not help but laugh by such statement, Link could be adorably innocent sometimes. She pulled one of her hands away from his face and pinched his cheek with the other.

"You are so naive."

"What do you mean by that?"

But she did not answer. Zelda limited to smile and continued to work on the task in front of her. She grabbed some papers and examined them, frowning slightly.

"I believe we must consider of the outfit you shall wear, Link."

"You are changing the subject," Link said, leaning his head on his left hand while placing his elbow on the couch's arm. His only response from her was a soft giggle. He sighed. "What necessity is there in deciding what I'll wear? I always dress in the hero's clothes for these type of things."

The green clothes of the hero had become his uniform as the princess's guard. Zelda had ordered identical spares to be made so that Link would have many changes and store the original and worn one away.

"Normally you attend balls as my guardian, but now you shall go as my fiancé. You ought to wear adequate clothing for the occasion, although I want it to continue to reflect your guardian status. No one must know you are my betrothed until the announcement."

"What a way to complicate things."

Zelda laughed and thought for an instant, considering the options they had.

"It is a shame we do not have that armor…" she muttered to herself.

"What armor?"

"An armor my ancestors had made for the hero of old," she answered thoughtfully. "Until some years ago, when I was little, we had it here in the castle, but some servants sold it by mistake. Such a shame, it was magnificent, and it would have looked good on you, moreover, it seemed to have had magical properties."

Link looked contemplative for a moment, resting his chin over his hand.

"An armor with magical properties… Wait a moment, Your Highness."

He stood up and headed towards a chest, where he stored all the things he acquired during his adventure. He opened it and began to take out stuff: his bow, his iron boots, the spinner… until he finally found what he was looking for. With a big smile he took out the breastplate of an armor from inside the chest and showed it to Zelda. It was golden with varied motifs carved on it and one engrained emerald.

"Is it this one?"

Zelda stood from the couch and walked towards the young hero, she took the breastplate and observed it while he took out the rest of its parts. No doubt, this was the armor.

"Where did you get this, Link? It must have cost you a fortune."

"They were selling it at one of the shops in Castle Town. The shop had ridiculously expensive prices, but fortunately Malo did with it and reduced them. Thanks to that I was able to obtain it at a modest price."

Zelda examined each and every piece that made up the armor, carefully: the breastplate, the mail, the shoulder pads, the armbraces, the greaves, etc. They shone as if they were new, without a single scratch, and were surprisingly light. She grabbed the pinafore again and traced its patterns delicately with her fingers. She saw Link, who was besides her, inspecting the mail and could not help imagining him with the armor on. Surely he would look handsome with it.

"Link, why don't you try them? I want to see how it suits you."

"Now?" Zelda nodded. "But it is difficult to put it on my own."

"Then we shall ask one of the guards to help you."

Link sighed and began to place the pieces of armor on the table. Zelda came near the chest to take a peek and saw that, next to the Zora Tunic, were many pieces of black and red clothing, including a red cap with golden designs."

"And this?"  
"It came with the armor."

"Wear it also." The only reply from Link was a supplicating look. "Do not look at me like that, Link. I need to see how it looks with the ensemble to determine if it fits the occasion."

Link sighed once more and went towards the chest to take out the clothes. He took them one by one, careful not to mess the rest of its contents. Next he turned towards the princess and extended his hand with the intention of receiving the cap. Zelda gave it to him but he continued to stare.

"What is the matter?" she asked.

"Well… you see… I have to change and…"

"I see," Zelda replied with a giggle. His hesitation and embarrassment were cute. "But it is rude of your part to expect me to wait in the hallway, don't you think?"

"Yes… but…" he said with blush on his cheeks. "I believe it is not appropriate to change in front of you…"

"But that is why you have a folding screen for occasions like this," she said, looking at the folding screen at the other side of the room. "If that is not sufficient, there is also a nice and spacious bathroom over there."

Link's cheeks darkened in color, he had forgotten about that completely. He placed all the clothes on his right arm in a manner in which none would fall off and headed towards the bathroom.

"I will notify the guard while you change," Zelda said before he entered the bathroom, and he nodded in return before closing the door behind him.

 

Zelda watched as Link put on different pieces of the armor with the guard's help. Honestly, the only help the hero needed had been tightening a few straps that were out of his reach. Now that she thought about it, she could have done it herself, without bothering one of the guards posted in the hallway.

After the job was done, the guard bowed to both of them and exited the room. Link finished adjusting the straps of his armbrace and put on the red cap.

Zelda had to admit the result was better than she had imagined. Link was absolutely stunning, with that armor no one could tell he was from a humble family. How strange, it seemed as if it was made for a member of royalty than a warrior.

After fitting everything on, Link took one more object out of the chest.

"This also came with the armor." Link said, showing it to her. It was a golden diadem. "I just now realized how similar it is to yours."

It was true that they did look alike. Zelda grabbed the diadem and placed it in front of Link. This accessory made the armor look more like something for royalty. But she didn't want to dwell on that, she simply contemplated her hero in armor and diadem fitting of a prince. It was then she remembered with a smile that the title he would receive once they married was that of Prince Consort.

"You look splendid, Link," Zelda said, looking him up and down. "Ladies will faint at the mere sight of you."

"You are exaggerating," he said with a strong blush, which made Zelda laugh.  
"Perhaps a little, but you really are attractive dressed this way."

"Oh, so I am only attractive in this armor?" Link crossed his arms, feigning indignation. Zelda laughed again.

"Of course not." The princess placed her hands on each side of his face. "Wear what you wear, you shall always be attractive. You have beautiful eyes, they have such an intense and wild shine that would make any woman swoon at your feet."

"Does that include you, Zelda?"

Link's eyes bore into hers. Zelda was speechless by such question. Of course that included her, since the moment she met him she had noticed the irresistible attraction she felt for the young hero, an attraction that time had evolved into something more. But she couldn't explain it to him, so she adopted a casual tone, as if she was saying something obvious and logical, while she slid her hands until they rested on the pinafore of the armor.

"Not only am I a princess, Link, I am also a woman, and us women are enticed by good-looking men."

"You just want me for my looks then?" Link said in a jesting tone. "I did not expect that from you, Your Highness, I did not know you were so superficial."

Zelda laughed and hugged him. Normally it was him who initiated such "improper" gestures, but she couldn't help it. Neither did she help feeling disappointed at the barrier the armor made in between them.

She pulled away from him and examined him from head to toe. Yes, the result was more than adequate for her purpose, except for one detail. She took the diadem off his forehead.

"You should not wear this at the moment. I do not want anyone suspecting about our engagement until the announcement. You must be there as my bodyguard."  
"Why so secretive?" he asked, while taking off the pieces of armor.

"There is no reason in particular," she said while helping. "I simply want it to be a surprise."

Link seemed much more comfortable and relax once the armor was fully off. He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck side to side while breathing a barely audible "Much better." Sitting on the couch once again, Zelda observed how the young hero's muscles stretched and relaxed through his tight-fit black shirt. It wasn't the first time she observed him that way and she always had to fight against herself to look away, but she was human, and as such it was difficult to resist temptation. Besides, it wasn't that bad, it wasn't like he was naked or something… She could not help notice the heat rising in her cheeks at thought of it.

Link looked at her curiously with an arched eyebrow, he sat on the couch and touched her forehead.

"Are you all right, Your Highness? You are red as a tomato."

"I am fine, do not worry," she said, backing from the hand on her forehead. "Let us continue with the ball's preparations. Do you know how to dance?"

"You expect me to dance?" he asked, horrified.

"Of course! It is a ball, after all. By your answer I take it you do not."

"Well… I know a few dances we use to perform during Ordon's festivals, but they are not as refined as those here in the castle."

"And how good are you?"

"I don't believe it is bad, though I am no expert."

"Well then, I shall find someone to teach you." Link pouted with puppy-dog eyes. "You know that does not work on me, Link."

In truth, it did work. Each time she saw those pure and shining eyes pleading she could not help but feel like giving him all he asked for, for that reason she had to gather all her strength to not fall for his charms.

Link looked away, sighing, and rested his head over the back of the couch, frustrated for not having his way. Zelda laughed discreetly at his antic. Link typically behaved maturely, but sometimes he reacted like a child, which Zelda thought to be cute.

They continued to review papers for a while. Zelda started to feel tired. She had spent many days creating those documents, thinking of all they needed to do for the wedding without rest, and it seemed it was taking a toll on her. Her vision was beginning to blur, and she noticed that she had difficulty opening her eyes when she blinked. She turned towards Link, who didn't seem to notice his fiancé's weariness. Not being able to resist any longer, the princess rested her head on his right shoulder, and closed her eyes, she needed to sleep. Link didn't seem bothered by this, as he placed an arm around her and stroked her hair gently, encouraging her to sleep, which didn't take long for her to do.

 

She didn't know how much time had passed since she fell asleep. When she woke up, she first noticed a familiar smell, she wasn't sure where she recognized it from at that moment, but it was pleasant, so she inhaled it, relishing in its aroma. It was then she realized she was not sitting, resting her head over Link's shoulder, but lying down with her head over something. She also noticed something warm on her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw black fabric. She turned her gaze upwards and saw Link with his back to the couch and his head leaning to a side, sleeping. It seemed like she fell while she slept and ended up lying over the couch with her head on his lap. The smell she had sensed was Link's, the warmth on her cheeks came from his hand, and the black fabric was the shirt he had on.

Zelda stiffened, conscious of their positions, but soon relaxed, they were alone in the room, and no one could see them. She scooted closer and rested her head on his stomach, enjoying its warmth and smell. She liked how he smelled, it was a natural smell, without a pitch of perfume. Not that she didn't like perfume, but some nobles would overdo them and numb the princess's sense of smell completely. And though it was mixed with sweat, Zelda didn't mind it, it was much more pleasant in comparison.

 


	4. Chapter 3: Lord Wallace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/4/For-Hyrule-s-Sake)
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Zelda had asked her old tutor, Auru, to teach Link how to dance. Auru had tutored her in varied disciplines as a girl, including dancing, and since he had helped Link during his adventure, the princess thought him the ideal person to teach the young hero.

The three of them were in one of the castle's ballrooms that afternoon. Zelda was Link's dance partner during lessons. They had been dancing to Auru's marked "one… two… three…" for a while. At first, Link moved clumsily and the tutor had to give him instructions on how to proceed, but the young hero had good coordination and agility, and soon began to progress quickly as the minutes went on.

"Let's pause," said Auru. "You have done better than I expected, Link. You have made much progress on such short time."

"He is right," said the princess. "I thought you would be clumsier."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically, to which Zelda giggled.

"I did not mean to offend you, but I have seen many guards at the castle try to dance and fail miserably."

"I believe there is something in their training as soldiers that make them hopeless at other disciplines," the tutor remarked. "I have also seen many warriors try and, above all, I have seen Ashei. It was a very depressing sight."

"I am sorry us warriors cannot do anything other than fight," Link said, clearly offended.

"Oh, Link." The princess laughed and rested a hand on his cheek. "We already said you were different. It is not like you are a talented dancer, but you are not bad also."

Link stared firmly at her eyes and sighed, resigned, to which Zelda laughed again.

"May I ask you a question, Your Highness?"

"Of course, teacher, what is the matter?"

"Why do you want Link to learn how to dance? A guardian does not normally participate in balls, they just watch. What are you planning?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot say, it is a secret," she replied with a giggle.

"You have always been a sly and mischievous character beneath that compliant and mature princess façade of yours."

Zelda laughed at the comment. In that instant, a servant entered the room.

"Your Highness," the servant said. "Lord Wallace, son of Duke Phillias Stain, has come to see you."

The servant bowed and left.

"I suppose we shall leave our lessons for tomorrow," said Auru.

"I am sorry, teacher."

"It does not matter, royal duties come first."

 

Zelda was seated on her immense throne as she waited for Lord Wallace to appear through the door. The audience room had been completely restored. The effigy of the goddesses and the Triforce was behind her as majestic as it had been before.

She glanced at her left, where, as usual, Link could be found standing with a serious expression on his face. He looked more nervous than usual.

"Is something wrong, Link? You seem tense."

"You know I always get nervous in front of nobles," he said without straying his gaze from the door of the audience room. "I am not of their liking, nor are they of mine."

Zelda sighed. She had noticed a certain tension between Link and many of the nobles, especially those who lived far from Castle Town. Apparently, they did not believe the young hero was capable of the prowess he claimed to have done. Only those who witnessed the events firsthand believed in him.

"Why do you think he has come, Highness?" Link asked softly, so the guards and attendants that were present in the room wouldn't hear them.

"I do not know. We would have to wait until he arrives to see."

She did know, of course. Lord Wallace Stain had presented himself before her without notice on previous occasions, and it had always been for the same reason, to ask her hand. The last time had been prior to Zant's appearance. Lord Wallace was not liked by either Zelda or the Council. He was nothing more than a pompous and conceited noble who spent his time showing off and scratching his belly without a care for the people. Which is why he was never considered as a possible candidate to the throne, despite being Hylian.

The door opened at last, letting in a young and handsome man, but of arrogant and impudent demeanor, accompanied by one of the castle's servants.

"Lord Wallace Stain, Your Highness," said the servant from the door.

"Enter, Lord Wallace," Zelda told the noble.

While the servant stepped aside, Lord Wallace walked to the throne and knelt before the princess, on one knee and with his right fist to his chest.

"It is a pleasure seeing you again, Your Highness. You are lovelier than I remember."

Zelda saw from the corner of her eye as Link fidgeted at the noble's words. It seemed he'd realized his intentions.

"I suppose the man at your left is whom they say is the chosen hero of the gods, is it true?" the noble continued with an ironic tone.

Zelda felt anger build inside of her at the noble's unpleasant tone.

"Indeed, Lord Wallace," Zelda replied, appearing calmness. "This is Sir Link, the man who saved us," she stressed the word 'saved', "all from the clutches of the tyrant."

"It is difficult to believe that one man could defeat an army of monsters by himself." That remark made Zelda stare at him coldly. "I am just stating an opinion, Your Highness."

"Why have you come, Lord Wallace?" Zelda asked, coolly. "Or did you only come to question Sir Link's legitimacy as the hero?"

"I have come to ask your hand, princess."

"And what makes you think my answer will differ from other times?" The princess was beginning to feel irritated with this man's presence.

"I have been thinking that in light of what happened a year ago it is about time a king sat on the throne. My family, friends, and servants always tell me I am the perfect candidate for it, that I am very intelligent. Furthermore, I have been trained in the handling of the sword by the best of teachers, I could defend you from whoever dares threaten you, Your Highness."

What this man stupid? the princess thought in that instant. Lord Wallace had himself in high esteem, but he was nothing more than a narcissistic idiot. Zelda began to ruminate the best way to get rid of him. She smiled to herself; she had just the right idea.

"You are right, Lord Wallace." Zelda saw from the corner of her eye how Link looked at her curiously. "It is true that after the invasion this kingdom needs a strong, intelligent man; especially one skilled with a sword." The princess saw how the noble smiled, satisfied. He had swallowed the bait. "I just came with an idea. How about you participate in a duel with Link? If you manage to defeat him, I shall have in mind your offer."

"I believe it is an excellent idea, Your Highness."

Zelda watched as the noble gave Link a challenging look while sporting an arrogant smirk. How guileless. She looked at Link then, who returned Lord Wallace's gaze with apparent indifference, but Zelda could see a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Well then," Zelda said, calling the attention of both men. "It is best to rest for now, Lord Wallace, and tomorrow we shall celebrate the duel. Is it all right to you?"

"Yes, Highness."

When the details of the duel were defined, and Lord Wallace had left the room, Zelda hurried to retire to her chambers, Link in tow. Once inside, the princess fell onto her bed, and in an inelegant manner, burst into cackles.

"This attitude is not proper of a refined and elegant princess like yourself, Highness," Link said to her with a smile while standing beside her. "What will people say if they saw you like this?"

"Oh, come on, Link. Now you are telling me you did not find it hilarious," she replied, standing up and placing herself in front of him. "The fool really believes he can defeat you. It is amusing. What's more, you ought to be grateful. I have given you the perfect opportunity to get revenge from him for his offensive words."

"It is not like I mind what he thinks or says of me, but you are right, princess. Thank you," Link told her in a sincere manner, giving hint of a sweet smile.

"Thank you? Just that?! Do you not believe I deserve something more than a 'thank you'?" she asked him coquettishly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I am just a simple soldier, Your Highness," he said, playing along. "What can someone of my category offer to a princess such as yourself?"

"I don't know; I am sure you can come up with something."

With that, Zelda pulled away with a wink and tuned her back to him. She noticed how Link grabbed her from the arm and turned her towards him again. She could see a mischievous grin on his face.

"How about this?" He pulled her close to him and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you very much, Zelda."

Zelda noticed how her legs trembled and how her blood rose to her face. In that instant she had a small déjà vu, the situation was very similar to the one she had lived in Castle Town when he agreed to the engagement.

"Has that been sufficient payment or do you want more?" Link still had that grin that made Zelda's heart beat rapidly. "And if you think that a kiss on the forehead is not enough I can give you another."

Link leaned very close to Zelda. The princess could note his breath on her face. She knew that he was kidding, it was impossible that he behaved so brazenly in that manner if it wasn't because he was joking, he was too timid and formal. But she loved him and wanted that kiss he was offering her.

The young hero laughed and pulled away from her. He made a small bow and hurried to the door.

"Where do you think you are going, Link?" Link turned towards her, confused. "Do you really think that was enough? You have offered me another one if it was not enough, so, what is taking you so long? But I do not want a kiss on the forehead or on the cheek like a little girl."

Zelda observed how Link turned red as a tomato and babbled unintelligible words. If he dared to joke he had to be willing to go through until the end. She walked closer to him and grabbed him by the collar of his tunic, tugging at it so that they were at the same height.

"What are you waiting for, Link?" Zelda whispered. "Or is it that the great hero is not brave enough to kiss his own fiancée?"

Zelda noticed how Link's trembling hand was placed on her shoulder. She saw how he gulped while coming closer to her. Just before their lips touched, he stopped and looked at her in the eyes. Zelda could see the nervousness in his gaze. Finally, he closed his eyes and she hurried to do the same. Instants later, the princess felt Link's warm lips aligning gently over hers.

It barely lasted a few seconds, but during that time Zelda had been able to feel how her heart pounded strongly inside of her chest as if it were to pop out.

Link pulled away from her and, after bowing his head, hurried to leave the room. When the doors closed behind him, Zelda retreated until she reached her bed, where she fell on her back. She remained there for a while looking at nothing, trying to calm the beating of her heart.

 

The next morning, Zelda was taking breakfast at the castle's dining room accompanied by Lord Wallace. The situation was very uncomfortable to the princess. The noble did nothing but flatter her or himself, counting all and every supposed virtue that he possessed. Zelda was beginning to bore, she even had to dissimulate a yawn however she could, when Lord Wallace suddenly changed the subject.

"Where is the hero today?" he asked with arrogance. "I thought he was like your shadow, always sticking to you, Highness."

Zelda felt like punching him across the face, but she had to conserve her manners. Link would later be in charge of putting him in his place.

"Sir Link is in charge of training the recruits in the mornings," she answered coldly. "He is doing a good job with them; it has been a while since our soldiers have been well trained and disciplined."

"It is a shame that being heir to the house of Stain, I cannot enter the guard," he said proudly. "I am certain that I could teach those soldiers many things. With my abilities I could quickly reach the rank of colonel."

Arrogant fool, thought Zelda.

"Why don't you display those abilities during the duel?" Zelda asked with a false smile. "Link holds the rank of captain, but only because he did not want a higher rank, whereas being my personal guardian is only an honorary rank, so I am certain that your duel will be a sight to see."

 

The combat was scheduled to be held an hour before noon. After breakfast, Zelda had excused herself before Lord Wallace, arguing that she had work, and had asked one of her secretaries to show him around the castle. In reality she didn't have much work, but she couldn't take another second next to him.

When the time came, Zelda, now accompanied by one of her maids and some attendants, hurried to the training grounds where the duel would take place. There, inside the barracks where all the training equipment was kept, was Link, ready for the combat, surrounded by some of the recruits he trained and some other officer of the guard.

Zelda dismissed her entourage and entered the place. Seeing her, Link also excused himself before his companions and approached her. He didn't seem affected in the slightest by the events from last night, by the end of the day, it had only been a joke, a game, or at least that was what he had made her believe.

"Nervous, Link?" Zelda asked even though she knew the answer.

"What do you think?" he replied jubilantly, to which she gave a giggle.

After several minutes of pleasant chatter, Zelda saw how Link suddenly became quiet and his expression turned serious while he looked at the entrance. She turned and saw Lord Wallace approaching.

"You are already here, hero." The way in which he pronounced the word 'hero' clearly denoted contempt. "And it seems like we have public also."

Zelda poked her head outside and saw how a large number of servants and soldiers had gathered in the highest parts that surrounded the grounds to contemplate better the spectacle. While Lord Wallace was helped by some soldiers to put his protective gear on, Zelda and Link continued talking.

"I want you to give him such a beating that he cannot stand up for a month," Zelda said in a hushed voice, grabbing him by the tunic.

"Highness!" Link exclaimed, trying not to raise his voice. "That is not something a young lady like yourself should say, it is too cruel of your part."

"It is not a big deal and it is you whom he insulted, you ought to be furious," she reproached him while taking him by the tunic with both hands.

"It is not like I am not mad. I simply do not let myself get carried away by that." Link looked at Lord Wallace from the corner of his eye. "He is looking at us. He does not seem happy."

Zelda also looked from the corner of her eye. Indeed, he didn't seem happy, as a matter of fact, he looked intensely at Link with furious eyes. Zelda smiled at an idea. She let go of the tunic, placed her hands over Link's chest and leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Do you not think it is fun to make him mad?" she whispered while not missing a detail of lord's reaction.

Link leaned slightly to bring his lips closer to her ear.

"You are a very cruel woman, Zelda," he answered, also whispering.

Zelda felt shivers run through her body as she noticed Link's breath on her neck. She observed the noble, who seemed to ignite sparks through his eyes due to wrath.

"Are the two combatants ready?" asked a soldier from the entrance of the barracks.

After wishing Link luck, Zelda hurried to leave the grounds and placed herself beside her entourage to contemplate the spectacle. The first to come out was Lord Wallace, who greeted and smiled seductively at the servant-girls that congregated at the top part. They looked at each other while laughing and blushing. Thereupon, Link came to the grounds accompanied by a great ovation. Zelda saw how the lord's arrogant smile disappeared completely once he heard how the same maids whom he flirted with shouted effusively the name of the hero.

Both combatants positioned themselves in front of the other. Lord Wallace wore as protection a breastplate, armbands, greaves, a helmet, and a shield. Link, however, only wore as protection a chain mail beneath his tunic and his inseparable Hylian shield. Both drew their training swords and stood on guard, waiting for the signal to start.

Lord Wallace huffed exasperatedly while he observed Link unsheathe his sword.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked indignantly, lowering his sword, addressing Zelda. "What do you intend with this, Highness?"

"Is something wrong, Lord Wallace?" Link asked, confused.

The noble looked at him with eyes full of fury.

"What are you doing drawing your sword with the left? Is that no one has taught you to correct that anomaly of yours?"

"Lord Wallace!" Zelda exclaimed, but Link stopped her by raising his hand towards her.

"I am sorry to have offended you, my lord," Link apologized coldly. "But as know, I am only a goat herder whom the light spirit Faron gave this tunic one day and told that he was chosen by the goddesses to be the hero. My only teacher was the specter of a warrior from the past who, casually, was also left handed."

"Lord Wallace," Zelda interrupted, "this is the condition I have set. If you want me to consider your proposal, you only have to defeat Sir Link."

Lord Wallace begrudgingly adopted combat position again and the duel could finally begin.

"You can do it, Sir Link!" the servant girls shouted.

"You can beat him, captain!" encouraged the soldiers.

When the commander Aster of the army of Hyrule, who served as arbitrator, gave the signal to start, the first one to attack was Lord Wallace. He lunged towards Link with eyes full of fury, gripping the sword with both hands. His sword defined a horizontal arc until it clashed with that of his rival, who blocked it without much difficulty. Link dedicated himself to dodge and block without much effort the furious thrusts of the noble. Finally, after a stab from Lord Wallace's part, Link jumped above the noble, positioning at his back and, before the other could react, placed the tip of his word on his neck, ending the combat.

"The winner is Sir Link," the commander announced, gabbing his left arm and lifting it. A great ovation followed the announcement.

"Congratulations Sir Link," Zelda said, standing beside him to later turn towards Lord Wallace. "Are you all right, Lord Wallace?"

The noble didn't answer, he simply turned and headed towards the barracks to take off his protections.

"You've been splendid, boy," said Aster while the spectators started to disperse. "Although we have to recognize that your rival was not your match."

"Thank you, commander."

"You have been too soft with him, Link," Zelda reproached him, slightly indignant.

"It would have been wrong from my part to be too hard on him," he replied timidly.

"But he has insulted you since he arrived."

"I know. When he reproached me the use of my left hand I thought of humiliating him in front of everyone, but when the moment came I could not see me capable of doing it. I am very sorry," he said while lowering his head, ashamed.

Zelda sighed. She raised her hands, placed them on both sides of his face and lifted it in a manner in that both were face to face.

"You do not have to apologize, Link. It is I who got carried away by anger, you have done well. You are the most kind and good man I have ever known, and I do not want you to change for anything in the world."

Link's bangs fell, covering his eyes lightly. Zelda hurried to set them aside with her right hand, softly caressing his forehead with her fingertips. They were like that several seconds, until they heard the commander clear his throat. They turned towards him and saw how he signaled them towards the barracks with his head. They looked at the barracks and saw Lord Wallace exit from there. He still seemed frustrated, but Zelda preferred to ignore this fact and headed towards him.

"You look tired, Lord Wallace," she told him. "Why do you not go clean yourself and rest, and meet later on at my studio? You, too, Sir Link."

Before the noble could have time to reproach, Zelda called for a servant, whom she indicated to escort the lord to his room and help him clean and change himself.

 

Zelda and commander Aster were at her study waiting for Link and Lord Wallace. They were sitting on some armchairs, one in front of the other, while peacefully drinking tea and conversing over the combat.

Commander Aster was a tall and very corpulent man. For years, he had been the commander of the army and Zelda's late father, the king's, most trusted man. After his death, Sir Aster retired from his position, but, after the Twilight Invasion and seeing how low the army had fallen, the princess had asked him to return to restore its glory of old. He was a man of noble character and simplicity, characteristics that, along with his great abilities as a swordsman and strategist, had made him loved and respected among the rest of the soldiers.

"There is one thing I want to ask you, Highness," Commander Aster said after finishing his tea.

"What is it?"

"I want to clarify that my question is for simple curiosity and that I do not intend to question your decisions."

"Go on commander Aster, do not cut yourself."

Sir Aster observed Zelda for a moment to later sigh.

"What's with all this?"

"I do not know what you are referring to, commander."

"I am referring to this combat. I know that you do not like Lord Wallace and that you never had qualms in rejecting his propositions openly, so I do not understand what is with the combat against Link. Everyone knows that the boy would win before it even started."

"The reason is simple, commander Aster," Zelda answered after taking a sip from her tea. "Since his arrival, Lord Wallace has been insulting and underappreciating Sir Link. I only wanted to give him a lesson thereon, although I should have imagined Link would be soft with him."

"I understand but, and all that flirting?"

Zelda noted the heat on her cheeks after the commander's question and looked away.

"You have been flirting with Link all the while in front of Lord Wallace. Was that also part of the punishment?"

Zelda simply nodded. She saw how the commander stood up, headed towards one of the windows and remained there in silence, his back turned towards her, observing the gardens. It was clear that he was not very happy with her behavior. Having been a friend of her father, Zelda had a close, almost familiar, relationship with him since she was little, so she felt a bit bad for disappointing him that way. Even though that she didn't stand Lord Wallace, she recognized that she had been very disrespectful with him.

"You know, Highness?" The commander finally said, breaking the silence. "I have plenty of fondness for that boy."

Really? Could it be true that someone as humble as Sir Aster could be fond of someone as arrogant as Lord Wallace? Zelda didn't know what to think of the man's words.

"He is an honest boy, kind and with a big heart," Aster continued. "I cannot permit you play with him in this manner."

Now Zelda was beginning to understand his words. He wasn't precisely referring to Lord Wallace.

"I have noticed his eyes of adoration with which he sees you." The commander turned to her while he continued speaking. "Link appreciates you more than you think, Highness, and I do not want his heart broken the day your future husband is chosen for you."

So that was it? Zelda couldn't help but smile at his words. If that was all that worried him, then he didn't have to. The princess debated whether to explain commander Aster about the engagement or not. She knew that he was an honorable and discreet man, that he wouldn't open his mouth if she asked.

"I believe I have to tell you something, commander," Said the princess. "But I beg your discretion about the subject. It is something that has not been made public yet and will be during the next ball."

"You have my word that I will say nothing, princess."

"Very well. You will have to know that I am already engaged, Sir Aster."

"How?" The commander asked, astonished. "Since when?"

"Since a bit more than two weeks."

"And he knows?" Aster demonstrated certain sorrow in his tone of voice and in his face.

"Of course he knows, commander," Zelda answered with a big smile. "After all, it is him whom I am engaged with."

The princess watched how the commander's face changed in expression with great swiftness. From the initial sorrow it passed to one of stupefaction and finally one of great joy. When he couldn't contain himself any longer, the commander burst into chuckles.

Just in that moment, a few knocks were heard on the door, followed by its opening. Link entered and closed the door behind him. He looked baffled at the commander, who was still laughing sonorously. Zelda noticed that the young hero, as he usually did when he didn't have training, didn't have his chainmail on or his shield, and his gloves were on hanged on his belt.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Link, my boy! Congratulations!" the commander shouted, heading towards him and hugging him tightly. "You really played that one close to your vest, eh?"

Link looked at the princess with an inquisitive expression, to which she only smiled. The commander let go of him and began patting him on the back.

"Her Highness has explained the engagement to me," the commander said, seeing Link's confusion. "You don't know the luck you have, boy. Several men would kill to be in your skin."

The commander laughed again and Link flushed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed from his words. Zelda confirmed once more how adorable Link was when he blushed. In that instant, the door opened again and one of the servants entered.

"Highness, Lord Wallace wants to see you," the servant announced.

"Bring him in," she said, standing from the armchair.

Lord Wallace entered and the servant left, closing the door behind him. The noble had an unfriendly face – he didn't look very happy – and Zelda imagined why. He looked at Link with even more contempt than he had shown him until now. Zelda saw how the commander frowned as he noticed this occurrence.

"Lord Wallace, why don't you take a seat?" Zelda indicated one of the armchairs in front of her, and he accepted.

The commander took his seat again and Link positioned himself at her side, standing as usual.

"Well, Lord Wallace," Zelda began once he sat down. "You could not beat Link so, as agreed, I have to reject your proposal."

"You ought to reconsider that, princess," Lord Wallace said, indignantly. "You will not find better match than me. You cannot compare the abilities of someone of high birth such as myself with that of an unpresentable yokel."

Now it was Zelda who felt indignant. How dare this pompous and arrogant man insult Link in that manner? Although he was right in one thing, there was no comparing between them, Link's nobility and courage was way more valuable than anything that foolish and presumptuous noble had to offer.

The princess looked at her left from the corner of her eye and saw Link tense, his fists tightly closed and with a look cold as ice. She was convinced that if Lord Wallace looked at him in that same instant, that look would chill his blood.

"The truth is that the result of the combat was pretty predictable," the commander said, receiving a hateful glare from Lord Wallace. "After all, Link is our best warrior. Princess, if you expect to marry a man who can defeat him, be prepared to be left on the shelf."

Zelda looked at the commander with interrogating eyes, to which he responded with a wink of complicity. It seemed that commander Aster, now that he knew the truth, also wanted to participate in this little game of humiliating Lord Wallace.

"Perhaps you are right," Zelda said as she rose and stood in front of Link, who looked at her confusedly. "Sir Link is the strongest man I know, not for nothing did he defeat Ganondorf himself with his own hands," she continued while seductively placing her hands over his chest and caressed him lightly, noting the hardness and firmness of his pecs over the tunic. "Maybe I ought to choose him as my future husband, do you not think?" she asked, turning to Lord Wallace.

"You are not saying this seriously, Your Highness?" the noble shouted, standing from his seat. "He is a commoner."

"And?" she questioned. "He is also the chosen of the goddesses, there is nothing nobler than that."

Zelda observed how Lord Wallace widened his eyes, horrified, and his entire face turned red from fury. The noble bowed and hurried to leave the room, slamming the door in the process. The princess couldn't help but laugh at that behavior. While she laughed, she noticed a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Link looking at her with reproach.

"I think you have gone far this time, Highness."

"You are too kind, Link," Zelda replied, looking at him intensely. "That man needed someone to put him in his place. No one who insults you in front of me can go scot free."

Both remained staring at each other, practically without blinking, not letting themselves be intimidated by the threatening gaze of the other, until the commander's laugh resonated throughout the room.

"Shouldn't you wait for the wedding for this type of fights?" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

Link and Zelda looked away from the other, ashamed, which made the commander laugh even louder.

"I think I will leave you alone so that you fix your little marital fight," the commander said as he left, closing the door behind him, still laughing loudly.

An uncomfortable silence possessed the room after the commander's departure. Zelda observed Link in front of her, who seemed to be cross. She didn't understand why he was mad; she had done it for him after all. Well, in reality, she did understand. Link sighed and let himself fall into one of the armchairs.

"Link," the princess called while approaching him slowly, her head low. "I understand that you do not like the way in which I cruelly treated Lord Wallace, but I am not going to permit anyone to insult you in that manner. I do not care who they are; a noble, a prince, no one has the right to walk above you, no one is superior to you."

Zelda hadn't raised her gaze at any moment, she was afraid of lifting it and finding those beautiful eyes fixed on her, full of reproach. Without warning, she noticed his hand over her arm as he tugged her until she fell, sitting on his lap. Link wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her arms were imprisoned between both.

"I know what you have done for me, Zelda," Link said, pressing his forehead on her shoulder. "But I don't want you to have more problems with them because of me; I know that many do not take you seriously because you are a woman. I fear that the situation will worsen the day the engagement is announced."

Link loosened the hug a bit and Zelda could finally free her arms. The princess pressed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She breathed deeply. She could feel Link's aroma mixed with another, a fresh one that she couldn't identify what it was. That mix soothed her and she noticed how her body relaxed before it.

"You oughtn't to worry, Link; I am strong, I shall know how to manage. I have been through worse situations, you know that." Zelda heard a small giggle from him and blushed at that. "Moreover, I know you will always be besides me, helping me and comforting me when the situation turns ugly."

Link pulled her towards himself in response.


	5. Chapter 4: Ilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/5/For-Hyrule-s-Sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Although it was not the first time she had been in Castle Town, it was totally unknown to her. The memories Ilia had of that place were blurred and confusing; now that she had completely regained them, the memories of those days were dispersed. Of course, she still remembered Telma, the Zora prince she rescued, and other people and events more, it was just that she couldn't remember the place well.

Weeks before, her father, the mayor Bo, had received an invitation to assist a ball at the castle. Said invitation indicated that he could go with company, so Ilia had decided to go with him. It had been months in which she hadn't seen Link and she wanted to see him again. Even though the young man had left the village, Ilia still held hope that one day he would return, and then begin their life together.

It was hours until the ball, so they decided to pass by Telma's Bar. Rusl and Colin were also going with them, for Rusl had also received an invitation, and since Uli couldn't come— she had to take care of her barely one-year old daughter— and Colin wanted to see Link so much, he decided to bring his son. When they entered, the bar was full of people and all the tables were occupied. As soon as she saw them enter, Telma went to them with a big smile on her face.

"Long time, no see," exclaimed Telma. "Have you come for the ball?"

"That's right, Telma," said Rusl. "Did you also receive an invitation?"

"Yes," she answered, still smiling, and turned towards Ilia. "By all gods, Ilia! Look at you! You are lovely. This must be little Colin, correct?" she said, addressing the boy. "You've grown much since the last time I saw you. Come with me, the rest are in the table at the back; you can sit there."

Once they arrived at the table, Rusl quickly greeted its occupants, two men and a woman. Ilia knew the younger man, he was Shad, the scholar who had gone to Kakariko in search of a clue about the Oocca.

"Let me introduce you," Rusl said, addressing Ilia and her father. "These are my companions in arms, Auru, Ashei, and Shad." He then addressed his associates, "Comrades, these are the mayor of Ordon, Bo, and his daughter Ilia, and my son Colin." He placed a hand on top of the boy's head.

After the presentations and greetings were over, everyone readied to sit around the table.

"I'm to assume that all of you are invited, aren't you?" Rusl asked his old companions.

"That's right," Shad replied. "But we don't know why we were invited. It said in the invitation that an important announcement will be made during the event so it's logical that the mayors and representatives of different communities and regions were invited, like mayor Bo here present, but I can't find any logic in inviting us."

"For what I know," said Auru, "the princess has invited us as a thank you for contributing to Ganondorf's defeat."

"That's very kind of her part, yeah?" Ashei said. "But it wasn't like we did much of a thing. Link did almost all of the work."

"Don't think she hasn't rewarded him as is due," Auru spoke again. "Not only does the boy have an important position within the castle's guard, he's also the princess' personal guardian, and he seems to be content with that. It seems like they have become very good friends, too much, I would venture to say."

Ilia felt a pinch in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"You know well what I mean, Rusl. They're young and they spend lots of time alone together, strolling, chatting, and they also go out to ride."

Someone placed a hand over Ilia's shoulder. She looked up and saw that it was Telma, who looked at her with a comforting smile.

"Of course, I don't believe there's anything to be worried with," Auru continued. "The princess is intelligent and wise, and our hero is a sensible and formal young man."

 

Ilia had never been in such a huge and luxurious place. The ceiling was at a vertiginous height and was decorated with enormous crystal chandeliers. It was such an impressive place that it took her breath away, and it was only the lobby.

There was still an hour left until the ball, but the invitations indicated that they had to show at the castle beforehand to accommodate and prepare the rooms that were assigned to them to spend the night in. Some servants guided them through wide, elegantly decorated hallways with paintings and armory, and red carpentry covering the floor. The room she had to share with Telma and Ashei was as lavish and impressive as everything she had seen so far, the beds were soft and covered with smooth sheets and the rest of the furniture were simple but elegant. If the guestrooms were like this, she did not want to know what the princess' was like.

 

If Ilia thought the lobby of the castle was impressive it was because she had no idea what the ballroom was like. The room was enormous, as big as the entire town of Ordon, the floor was white marble, the huge windows were decorated with velvet purple curtains and the lamps on the ceiling were of gold and fine crystals that shone with multiple colors.

There were several people now, though there were few nobles among them still. Ilia recognized quite a few people among the crowd. There was Renado and his daughter Luda, the leader of the Gorons, Darbus, accompanied by the elder Gor Liggs and even prince Ralis of the Zora.

At the front of the room, at the stand, was the throne in which princess Zelda greeted the guests and at her left, standing and serious, was Link. He was stern, firm and incredibly handsome, covered with a golden armor and well-groomed. He didn't standout at all, unlike her and the other visitors from Ordon, in that too elegant and refined environment; he even seemed to be comfortable being there. Ilia supposed that after a year he would be accustomed. A year, which was the time that had passed since the last time she saw him. How she had missed him so! After all these months, having him so close caused in her a bit of nervousness.

Ilia and her father waited near the ballroom's entrance to be announced to go and greet the princess. They were not the only ones waiting, several nobles and representatives of towns were waiting their turn before them, and Rusl and Colin were also waiting behind her and her father.

Link didn't seem to notice their presence; he seemed to be concentrated on his job as a guardian. When the people whom the princess had been speaking to at the moment left, Link leaned towards her and whispered something to her ear while smiling, and the princess gave a small laugh in response. Ilia again noticed that pinch in her chest after seeing the close relationship they seemed to have.

"Mayor Bo of Ordon and his daughter, Ilia," the majordomo finally announced.

Ilia placed her arm around her father's and both walked towards the stand. For the first time that evening, her gaze and Link's crossed. Ilia couldn't contain the excitement when she saw the smile that adorned his face. When they arrived at the stand, Ilia and Bo made a great bow before the princess. She was nervous, not only was she seeing Link after so long, but she was also before the princess of Hyrule herself.

"What are you doing there bowed so long?" she heard Link say with an amusing tone. "Doesn't your back not hurt?"

Ilia raised her head a bit and saw her father, who seemed somewhat embarrassed, standing beside her. How long had she been bowing like that? She looked at Link, who grinned amusedly.

"You must be more alert," Link told her in a teasing tone. "You cannot always be in the clouds."

Ilia couldn't help blush before such comment, which prompted her friend's laughter.

"Link," The princess said in a serious tone, although it was noticeable that she tried to hide a smile. "Do not make fun of your friend. With the time that has passed since the last time that you have seen her you ought to be more kind with her."

Link laughed softly, and Ilia looked at him with reproach because of that. He in response looked at her directly in the eyes with a kind smile on his face, a smile that made the girl's heart melt in any circumstance; it was difficult to be angry with him when he looked at her like that. Ilia sighed, defeated, and centered her attention on the princess, who waited patiently for this little game to end.

"Mayor Bo, Ilia," said the princess. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle. I am glad that you are here. Link has told me much about you and Ordon. It is a pleasure to finally meet."

"The pleasure is ours, Your Highness," replied the mayor with a slight bow. "Not every day is someone of our category invited to the castle, not even for a ball."

The princess limited herself to smile kindly. Ilia observed her attentively. There was no doubt that she was a very beautiful woman, with long and glossy light-brown hair; the features on her face fine and delicate, her body thin and well proportionate. Her gestures were also elegant and delicate. She had to recognize that observing her made her feel a bit jealous, her hair was not that pretty, her face quite normal; she was thin but with few curves and somewhat short.

"Where's the rest?" asked Link.

"Rusl and Colin are waiting back there," answered Ilia. "Telma is trying to convince Ashei to wear a dress, and Shad and Auru are waiting for them."

"Ah, I see Rusl and Colin now," Link said, looking at the back of the room. "If you excuse me, Your Highness," he said to the princess.

"Go on, Link."

Ilia observed how Link went down the stand and headed towards the majordomo.

"Tell me," said the princess. "What is Ordon like? Link has told me about the place, but I would like to know more.

"The truth is that there is not much to tell, Your Highness," replied Ilia's father. "It is a very small town, peaceful and with little neighbors. We dedicate ourselves to grow pumpkins and raise goats to make cheese."

"Link once told me that his job was to help with the goats, is that true?"

"That is right. He was of great help on the farm, for many times the goats listened to him more than Fado. When these escaped, Link was the only one who could manage to stop them."

"That he told me also, but he does not want to explain to me exactly how he did it. He seemed rather embarrassed."

"Well you see…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Link, who came along with Rusl and Colin.

"Mayor Bo was about to explain to me how you stopped the goats when you worked at the ranch," replied the princess.

"Why would you want to know that?" Link asked while scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed. "It is nothing of importance and it embarrasses me."

"Why does it embarrass you, Link?" asked Colin. "It's very cool what you do."

"Explain to me, please," the princess asked Colin with great curiosity.

"Well…" The boy stuttered, bashful from speaking to the princess directly. "When the goats come running, Link puts himself in front of them, feet planted on the ground, leans forward, and grabs them by the horns, stopping them. Then, he tosses them to a side, knocking them over." Colin was gaining more confidence as he spoke to the point that he grew more and more excited with the explanation, gesturing in an exaggerated manner. "After that, Link simply dusts his hands and goes on his way as if nothing."

The princess seemed quite impressed after Colin's explanation and looked at Link attentively, who looked the other way, flushed and self-conscious.

"I do not know what you are embarrassed of, Link," the princess said to him. "I think it is rather impressive. If I remember correctly, Ordon goats are quite huge."

"Well, let's leave it as it is," Link said, still blushing as he tried to change the subject. "Let me introduce you, princess. These are Rusl and his son Colin."

"Little Colin. Link has told me much of you," said the princess with a big smile. "He says that you are very brave. In truth, he has told me much of all of you. Someday I would like to go to Ordon, surely it must be a beautiful place."

"It would be an honor for us to welcome the princess of Hyrule herself in our humble community," said Bo.

"Is something wrong, Ilia?" asked Link. "You have been quiet all this time."

Ilia looked at Link and shook her head no, but subsequently lowered her gaze again. The truth was that she felt somewhat self-conscious in front of the princess. She felt a bit foolish, for even Colin, who was quite timid, didn't seem too uncomfortable. She looked at Link again, who was chatting excitedly with Rusl, and observed how much he changed since he left Ordon. Although he hadn't changed much physically, Ilia could note certain changes in him that weren't so evident, like his form of speech and movement. They were subtle changes, but she knew him since they were little, it wasn't difficult to perceive them. But even with those changes, she could see how his gaze and smile continued being the same; deep down, Link was still himself.

 

The ball took start the exact moment in which the sun disappeared in between the mountains. A considerable amount of couples danced in the center of the room, other guests chatted excitedly while servants passed among them, holding trays with snacks or beverages.

Ilia and the rest were next to the stand, talking to Link, whom the princess had dismissed a while ago from his duties so he could speak to his friends. The topic of conversation turned primarily around how Link's been doing during the time he left Ordon. He seemed really happy with his current job, in the mornings he was dedicated to train new recruits and in the afternoons he accompanied the princess wherever she needed to go.

"It might seem boring and monotonous to accompany Her Highness everywhere," Link said to them. "But in reality it's quite fun. Don't be fooled by that appearance of a serious and calm princess, she's really clever and mischievous."

"I heard that, Sir Link," said the princess from her seat on the stand with a reproachful tone, though she didn't really seem bothered, she had a small smile in her lips.

Link limited to laugh lightly and didn't say more.

"So it seems like things are going well for thee here, aren't they?" asked Rusl, to which Link affirmed with a nod, sporting a smile.

"And it also seems that life here in the castle sits well with you," Telma remarked. "Look at you, you look like a prince with that majestic armor, no wonder girls in Castle Town are crazy for you!"

He limited to lower his gaze, embarrassed, and to scratch the back of his head. Everyone laughed at the boy's shyness.

The evening went on peacefully and without incident. After a while of talking with his friends, Link had returned to his post behind the princess, but instead of positioning himself on her left like before, he was now at her right. Seeing this, Auru had remarked how strange it was, for the right was reserved for nobility.

"It could be that the announcement for which this ball was organized is Link's entrance into nobility," Shad commentated after Auru's explanation.

Despite that hypothesis making sense, everyone thought it was not fitting of someone as humble as Link to accept such rank.

 

When the party was at its fullest, the music stopped and the princess stood from her seat, calling the attention of all the guests. She waited several seconds for everyone to keep quiet before speaking.

"As indicated on the invitations," she began. "I have gathered you here, tonight, to make public a very important announcement. It is something I have been postponing for a long time, in wait for the ideal candidate to perform such an important role within our beloved kingdom." The princess paused before continuing. "After many years of searching along with the members of my council for said candidate, I can finally announce my engagement."

The princess extended her arm towards the right with the palm of her hand facing down, as if waiting for someone to take it. Ilia, as did the rest of the guests, looked towards the right of the stand, where a large number of nobles were gathered. Everybody waited expectantly for several seconds for the fortunate one to get up on the stand and take the hand that awaited him. But the hand that took the princess' didn't come from her right, it came from behind. To everyone's astonishment and Ilia's horror, Link took the princess's hand and stood beside her.

"I have the pleasure to announce my engagement with Sir Link, the chosen hero by the gods." The princess announced with a big smile. "Whom after the wedding will continue being my personal guardian, but shall also perform the role of royal consort."

Silence reigned in the room for several seconds. The guests looked among each other, confused.

Ilia was paralyzed with a horrified expression on her face; the man she loved for many years was going to marry another woman. They had always been together, since they were little, and they were the only ones similar in age in Ordon, so it was normal of her to think that, one day, Link would ask her in marriage. That certainty had disappeared the day he left, but she had held hope that he would one day return to her side. But now that had vanished completely.

She noticed how someone placed an arm from behind her back in a comforting manner. She knew without seeing that it was Telma, for she was the only one to whom she had confessed her feelings for the boy. She could hear how Telma told her words of consolation. She could also hear Colin ask his father what was going on and him answering that Link was going to marry the princess.

When she was finally regained awareness of everything that surrounded her, she saw how the guests parted to give way to the newly announced fiancés, who were walking towards the middle of the room, arm in arm. For a moment, Ilia's eyes and the princess's locked, but Ilia couldn't stand it and averted her gaze.

The couple danced several musical pieces in solitude until other couples joined them. Ilia observed how both talked happily while dancing, and she even observed how the princess told Link something in his ear. After that both separated and the princess returned to the stand while Link went towards Ilia and the rest.

"Congratulations!" Ilia's father exclaimed once Link was at their side.

"Thanks," the young man answered shyly.

"Eh, Link, are you really going to marry the princess?" Colin asked excitedly, to which Link affirmed with a nod. "So you will be king?"

"No." Link crouched to be at the boy's height and placed a hand on the child's head. "Zelda will be in charge of ruling. I'll only be by her side, helping and supporting her."

"Oh…" Colin lowered his head, disappointed.

"Huh? What's with the face?" asked Link, feigning indignation. "There's nothing wrong with not being king. It was me who preferred it that way."

"Perhaps Link will not turn into a king," Shad said. "But his title is equivalent to that of a prince."

"Really?" Colin's eyes sparkled with admiration and excitement.

Link laughed at the boy's reaction and ruffled his hair.

"Link, can we talk for a moment?"

The young hero looked at Ilia, confused, but then nodded. Both strayed from the group and went to one of the room's extremes, near the window, where there was no one.

"What's wrong Ilia?"

Ilia couldn't look at him to his face, she feared she would cry if she did. Suddenly, she noticed one of Link's hands on her shoulder, the other taking her chin to lift her face. Just as their eyes met, Ilia noticed something warm sliding down her cheek and a salty flavor on her mouth.

"There's no need to cry, Ilia," said Link in a comforting tone. "Even though I marry the princess, we'll still be friends. Nothing will change."

That was precisely the problem, everything would continue to be the same between them, and she wanted more. She lowered her head and dried her tears with the back of her hand.

"You're right," Ilia said, forcing a smile. "But tell me something. Why didn't you tell me you loved the princess? You have written many letters to me but in none have you mentioned your feelings for her."

Link averted his gaze from her and sported a small smile, but it wasn't one of his kind and jovial ones, it was strange. It seemed to reflect a bit of sorrow, of affliction, but it wasn't at all sad neither.

"This doesn't have anything to do with what I feel, Ilia," Link said, not looking at her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused, for which he sighed heavily.

"The princess's feelings or mine don't have any importance in this engagement, we do it for Hyrule's sake. It seems that the people of Hyrule have me in very high esteem, and seeing their future queen hand by hand with the hero is something of which they would probably rejoice. Besides, Zelda needs someone trustworthy by her side."

"You're telling me that this is a marriage for convenience?"

Link affirmed with a nod. All that was difficult for Ilia to assimilate. She had heard many times that marrying for love was not common amongst royalty and nobility, it was more normal to marry for politic or familiar interests, but she couldn't understand why he also had to do so, he was sacrificing his own feelings for the sake of the kingdom.

"Are you really going to do it?" Ilia asked with affliction in her voice. "You don't prefer to wait for a woman you love?"

Link looked at her at the eyes and after a few seconds of silence began to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny," reprimanded Ilia.

"It's just that Zelda asked me the same thing when I accepted the proposal," he answered, doing all that was possible to contain his laughter. "The two of you worry too much for me, but you don't have to. I know well what I'm doing."

Ilia felt bad because of that comment even though it was meant to comfort her. It wasn't like she worried for him, it was because she was jealous. In that moment she wanted to confess what she felt for him, but she realized that it was too late. She could see the determination in his gaze, said what she said, it wasn't going to make him change his mind, and she preferred keeping him as a friend than losing him forever.

They returned to the rest. It seemed that while they talked, other people had joined the group. Darbus, Gor Liggs, Prince Ralis and even Princess Zelda were there, who was speaking to the young Zora prince.

"The groom is here-goro," said Darbus once he saw them arrive.

"Oh, Link, congratulations for your engagement," Prince Ralis said politely, shaking Link's hand.

"When is the wedding?" Mayor Bo asked.

"On the beginnings of the tenth month," replied the princess. "Of course, everyone in Ordon is invited."

To the exception of Ilia, all of the Ordonians there present smiled at that; it wasn't every day that some peasants like them were invited to a royal wedding.

"Everything is swell, but when are we going to see a kiss-goro?" said the elder Gor Liggs jubilantly, catching the attention of the engaged. "It's bland to have a party to celebrate an engagement if there's no kiss-goro."

All the guest that were nearby and had heard the words of the Goron elder turned towards them. Link lowered his head and turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on, what are you embarrassed of, Link?" the princess said, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards her. "It is not like it is the first time."

Link became even redder. Many of the guests laughed at the hero's shyness. Ilia limited to look at them. Link had told her that their engagement was only for Hyrule's sake, that there weren't any feelings in between, but the princess had implied that they have already kissed before. If he didn't love her, why did he kiss her? Then Ilia remembered that in no time did Link said he didn't love the princess. Not only that, she knew him well, she could tell what his eyes reflected as they lay over those of the princess as he went to kiss her.

Ilia didn't want to see more. Just as they were close in distance, she turned and swiftly left the room.

 

When she woke the next morning, she noticed the trail of dry tears on her cheeks. It seemed she had fallen asleep while crying. She rose from the bed and went towards the bathroom to wash her face. One she saw herself in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes were red. She had a horrible aspect.

She filled the pile with the water that was in a ceramic pitcher and soaked her face with it, and she felt great relief when she noticed its freshness on her skin. She dried her face with the towels that were on the stand and exited the bathroom.

In the room, Ashei still slept and Telma had already gone to open the bar. Ilia hurried to dress and left. She needed to get out of the castle, take a walk and breathe some air to clear her ideas. Luckily, she didn't have trouble to leave and the guards told her that she could come in later on.

The Central Square of Castle Town was full of people. Some went and came from the south zone with their shopping baskets, others were drinking coffee peacefully on the terrace that was southeast of the plaza, and a great number swarmed around a platform. Ilia crept closer to see what was happening. There was a sign hanging on the platform in which the princess's engagement with the hero chosen by the gods was announced.

"The princess is so lucky!" Ilia heard a short and somewhat plump, middle-age woman say.

"Tell me about it!" another woman, also middle-aged, replied. "The hero is a very polite and handsome young man."

"It's a design of the goddesses," she heard a man say. "That boy has come to bring us fortune and prosperity."

"There's no one more ideal than him to remain at our princess's side," said another man.

"Without a doubt, it's a blessing from the goddesses," an older woman added.

Ilia continued her way. While she walked, she heard people comment over the recently announced engagement. Without noticing, her steps took her to the stairs that descended down to Telma's bar. When she entered there wasn't many people inside. She could see the postman crouched in a corner, looking at a paper, and a pair of guards at the back taking their breakfast. Ilia decided to sit at the counter, where Telma dried some glasses with a cloth.

"You've gotten up early," Telma told her as she scooted close, to which Ilia nodded. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I believe so," she replied, placing her elbows on the counter and her head between her hands. "I've been strolling through Castle Town and it had helped me to think with clarity."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Is there anything for me to do?" she asked in a rhetoric manner. "If that's something he really wants to do, I don't have the right to interfere."

Silence reign between both after that. Seeing that Ilia didn't say anything else, Telma walked away from there to, in the span of a few seconds, return with a plate, a slice of bread with cheese on top of it, and a glass of milk, placing it in front of the girl.

"I've been hearing how everybody talked about it while I came here," Ilia said just after she finished eating. "Everyone seems to be happy with the news. I suppose that just as he told me, this is the best for everyone. I can't be selfish when he is willing to do anything for the sake of others."

"Those are very mature words from your part," Telma said while cleaning the counter. "It's not easy to set aside your feelings for other's sake."

"Despite everything he said, I think Link hasn't been at all sincere with me. I saw how he looked at her. It was a look full of affection. I've never seen him like that."

 

The hallway through where she was guided was decorated in a different manner than the one that leaded to her assigned room. Heavy curtains of blue velvet and golden tassels decorated the huge windows and the floor was covered with blue carpentry. After returning to the castle, she was told that the princess wanted to talk with her, so there she was, walking through the most luxurious part of the castle, guided by one of the servants.

After several minutes of walking through long and intricate hallways, they arrived before a big, hard-wooden double-door. The servant called at the door and opened it.

"Your Highness, Miss Ilia is here," said the servant.

"Bring her in," they heard the princess's voice say.

Ilia entered the room. During the walk over here she had believed that they were heading towards the princess's chambers, but apparently she was wrong. Before her was an enormous room with bookshelves filled with books and scrolls, in the center of the room, in front of a big window, there was a big oak-wood desk, a few armchairs, and a tiny tea table nearby. The princess was sitting on one of these armchairs with an open book on her lap, but once she saw Ilia enter, she set it aside and stood up.

"Sit down, please," the princess said while motioning towards the armchair in front of her.

The girl sat on the armchair as indicated while the servant left, closing the door behind him. Zelda sat down again.

"I have made you come because I want to apologize to you, Ilia," Said the princess.

Ilia looked at her, confused. She didn't understand that there was a reason for which a princess had to ask forgiveness from a peasant like herself.

"I do not understand why you apologize, Highness."

"It is for taking Link from you."

She didn't know what to say for that. It seemed that the princess had realized her feelings for her friend.

"From the things Link has told me, I suspected of your feelings for him," the princess continued. "Though he always denied that there was something between you. But yesterday, when your eyes crossed with mine after the announcement of the engagement, I realized that I was correct. I am very sorry."

The princess had no need to apologize to her. Although she didn't want to recognize it, deep down Ilia always knew Link didn't love her the same way she loved him, so in reality the princess wasn't taking him from her.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Highness," Ilia said after several seconds of thinking what to say. "I have played my cards a while ago, but still did not get to win his affection. You have played yours and won, there's nothing to be sorry for. For him, I shall always be a good friend only."

Ilia tried with all her willpower to not cry, but it was a difficult chore. She could see how the princess looked at her eyes with intensity and sorrow. It was evident that she felt bad for what she had done, and that made her struggle against her feelings even more difficult. After a few instances of staring at her intensely, Zelda sighed and looked away.

"You do not understand, Ilia," said the princess without looking at her eyes. "Link has not chosen me above you. He, in his role as the hero, has done this for the Hyrule's sake. He assured me that he did not love any woman, but I fear that he might regret this in the future."

"I do not want to sound impertinent, Your Highness, but I have to ask you this," Ilia said, catching the princess's attention. "Do you love him?"

In a first moment, Zelda had looked at Ilia directly in the eyes, but then averted her gaze and didn't answer. Now Ilia understood the reason of all this. The princess also loved him, but was afraid of coming in between him and his real wishes. In that instant, Ilia comprehended that the princess and her weren't so different, both loved the same man and both suffered for not being corresponded, but Ilia also understood that there was one detail that made them very different, Zelda was closer to him than Ilia will ever be. This thought caused a great sorrow inside of her, but she wouldn't let that affect her for long. Things between Link and her would never change, did what she did there was no solution now. She had to forget him and move on.

"Do not worry, Your Highness," Ilia continued with a small comforting smile. "I do not believe Link would be so foolish as to sacrifice his own happiness. If he accepted, it is because he really wants to do it. I believe he appreciates you more than you think."

The princess looked at her and a small tear trickled down her cheek.

"Thank you," she said while bowing her head in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Ilia. Link always said that you were a kind and good person; he wasn't wrong."


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/6/For-Hyrule-s-Sake)
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Speaking with Ilia had been comforting for Zelda. Even though Link had assured her that being engaged with her was something he wanted to do, and that they seemed to be closer since, she had felt a certain insecurity thereof. But speaking with the girl had helped her clarify her ideas and removed a great burden.

More than a week had passed since the engagement's announcement. The news had spread like gunpowder and letters of congratulations had begun to arrive from nobles and important people who couldn't have been invited because of the distance they lived in.

That day, Zelda finished her chores earlier than usual. With the growing peace and tranquility breathed in the kingdom, her daily duties were less each day. There weren't many papers to sign lately, and it seemed that the people didn't have too much problems in their day to day. Despite being grateful of not having much work, she also had to recognize that it was rather boring. The wait until she could enjoy the company of her guardian was becoming long to her. Thinking of him reminded her that they needed to talk during their meet up that afternoon.

She exited the study and headed towards her chambers. She was accompanied by a couple of maids and several attendants. She walked slowly while looking distractedly at the windows in the hallway. From where she was, she could see the courtyard where Link was training recruits. Instead of returning to her room, Zelda decided to make him a visit. She excused herself from her companions, half turned, and headed towards the gardens.

When she arrived, the courtyard was practically empty; only a few recruits, who were picking-up weapons and other objects used during training, remained. She searched for Link with her gaze and saw him at the back, in an isolated corner, talking with Commander Aster. He had taken off his green tunic, chainmail, and undershirt, which he was using it to dry the sweat off his face and neck. She began to doubt whether to approach or not. It wasn't proper for a young lady of high birth like herself to be in the presence of a half-naked man. On the other hand, she felt curious, and she wanted to see what hid beneath those green clothes that he always wore.

She breathed deeply and approached the two men. The first to see her was Commander Aster, who greeted her with a small bow.

"What brings you here, Highness?" the commander asked.

"I came to speak with Link."

"I see," he said with a knowing smile. "I will leave you alone."

The commander left after a bow. Zelda gave the courtyard a quick glance; there wasn't anyone left. She looked at Link, who looked at her with anxiousness, and moved closer to him. She felt a bit nervous; she had seen naked men in paintings and statues, but never a real one, although – in truth – it was only from the waist up.

She observed him attentively bottom to top, not missing detail of anything. She wanted to touch him, but she knew it would be too risqué of a move from her part. Lifting her gaze to his face, she could see a strong blush on his cheeks. Lowering her stare a bit, she saw a scar on the lower part of his neck, on the left side, which went on until his clavicle. Without thinking, Zelda lifted her hand and placed her index finger over that mark. She followed the path the scar marked with her index down until the chest.

"H…Highness," Link said nervously. "I do not think this is something a princess should do. To begin, you should not be here when I am half dressed."

Link was right, but Zelda decided to ignore him. In a few months they would be married; she didn't see it as too serious to want to speed things up a bit.

"It is your fault, Link," Zelda said, looking at his eyes. "It was you who has stripped in a public place."

"It's hot; I needed to change," Link said, embarrassed. "What will people think if they see us like this?"

"Never mind what people think. We are engaged after all. Moreover, I do not think that no one can reproach me for wanting to approach such an incredibly attractive man."

Link turned bright red at that comment, and Zelda couldn't help but laugh. It was too adorable.

"You are not accustomed to be flattered much, are you?"

"Well, they used to tell me I was cute when I was little, I have been called handsome, and you yourself have said several times that I am attractive, but you have never told me that I was incredibly attractive, it is a bit embarrassing."

Zelda giggled but continued with her inspection of his torso. She could see other scars scattered on his body, although the majority were now less visible; some on his arms, one on his left side, and a couple on the shoulders, but what most caught her attention were three parallel scars on his left breast, just above the nipple.

"You have many scars." Zelda said while touching those three with the tip of her fingers.

"The majority are from when I was a child. I used to get into plenty of trouble."

"Are you serious?" Zelda asked, surprised. She couldn't imagine him being a problematic child.

"I was rather imprudent, used to go through dangerous places and I liked to go against wild animals. Those scars on the chest are product from one of those encounters."

"That I believe more," Zelda said while laughing. "It is evident that a courageous man such as yourself was not going to be less as a child."

"Some others, like the more striking ones on the arms, I got them during my adventure," the hero added. "The one from the neck, for example, I got it during the fight against Ganondorf."

Zelda eyed the scar on his neck again. She placed her fingers over that zone once more. She could feel the softness of his skin and the warmth that it gave off through her fingertips. She was very thankful for deciding not to use gloves that morning. She decided to go a bit further and, with the palm of her hand, caressed his neck. She lowered it slowly until she noticed Link's fast heartbeats under her palm.

"Zelda," Link said, putting his hand over the princess's arm, stopping her.

She looked at him. Link was serious, it seemed she had gone too far. She pulled her hand away from him and retreated a step, somewhat ashamed. Even though she didn't regret what she had done, she had to recognize that she had been a bit bold, more considering that they were within the sight of anyone who passed by there.

"What did you want to speak with me?" he asked while putting on his tunic.

Zelda blushed a bit; she had completely forgotten why she had come all the way there.

"I need you to come with me this afternoon to Castle Town," she replied. "There are important business we must attend."

"What are they?" Link asked with curiosity.

"I will explain to you later. It would also be a good opportunity for the townspeople to see us together after the announcement of the engagement, so go dressed in your green cap and tunic; you should be recognizable. But it is not necessary to take your chainmail and shield."

"All right," he replied. "With your permission, I will shower and dress now."

 

They couldn't take three steps in Hyrule Castle Town without people trying to stop them to congratulate. The outcome was better than she had imagined, everyone adored the hero chosen by goddesses and they seemed very happy with his engagement with the princess. More than adore him, there were people who even seemed to worship him. They had taken the 'chosen by the goddesses' in a very literal sense, an older woman had even asked him to bless her and he had done what he could to please her. Although everyone seemed content, Zelda could see three girls crying disconsolately while they looked at Link. The princess found that a bit funny, for it seemed that the young hero was really breaking hearts wherever he walked by without even noticing.

When they could finally pass among the people, they headed to the South Road to glance at the shopping stands. The first stand Zelda saw was a flower one. Despite not having intention to buy one, as she had many in the castle's garden, she liked seeing and smelling them. She liked pansies especially. After appreciating the flowers, she headed towards the candy stand that was next to it. There she bought a little bag full of dates, some caramels, and a jar of honey.

For more than half an hour was she going from stand to stand, buying little things that she needed and passing them to the two maids that accompanied her. When she had finished buying, she ordered the maids to return to the castle and tuned towards Link, who had remained behind her at all moment, following her wherever she went.

"Come," she told him in an imperative manner. "We are to go to several places more."

They returned to the Central Square and headed towards a building that was next to Malomart. There was a sign on the entrance's door that indicated it was the tailor's.

"Do you need new clothes?" Link asked as they entered.

"Not me, it is you who needs them."

"Pardon?" Link looked at her with a mix of curiosity and surprise.

"I will explain later," Zelda said, and then addressed the girl behind the counter. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Highness," said the girl with a great curtsy. "I see you came with your fiancé. Follow me, please."

The girl guided them to a room where a great quantity of men's clothes hanged from perches and mannequins. From the door that was at the back of the room, a middle-aged man appeared, accompanied by two young men.

"Father, Her Highness, the princess, has come along with her fiancé to verify the order she asked for," the girl said.

"Welcome to my humble tailor's shop," said the man. "My name is Tyler, the tailor, and these two lads are my assistants."

The tailor, as did his assistants, bowed.

"I finally have the honor of meeting the hero," the tailor continued. "I've heard many things about you, my lord, but I finally get to see you in person. Just as the rumors say, you are a very handsome lad, very good-looking. You have good taste, Highness."

"Thank you," replied Zelda with a smile.

"You two," he told the two boys. "Take Sir Link inside."

Zelda waited, sitting on a comfortable armchair for Link to come out. The girl from before had served her tea and pastries to make the wait more pleasant. After several minutes of waiting, Link came out with an aloof face, dressed with black pants and a simple, white dress shirt.

"What do you think, Highness?" Tyler asked while adjusting the shoulders of Link's shirt.

"It suits him well."

"Unfortunately the merit is not only mine," he said, adjusting the bottom of the pants. "Our young hero here is well-built. I believe he is one of those people who, wear what they wear, everything fits them well."

"I could not agree more," the princess replied, looking at Link up and down.

"You have indicated that Sir Link prefers commodity, so we have opted for comfortable fabrics," the tailor indicated. "The shirt is of linen, comfortable but elegant, and the pants are from cotton, a fabric that we have recently begun to import; it's very comfortable and soft. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go find a jacket."

When the tailor left the room, Link turned towards the princess.

"Are you going to tell me what is it with all this?" he asked.

"We will hold a dinner with a ball within a month; you will need adequate clothes for the event."

"Another ball?"

"That's right," Zelda said while nodding. "The last ball was to announce our engagement, this one is to present you before high society. Not only are nobles from the kingdom invited, but also royalty and representatives of neighboring countries, you must dress according to the occasion."

"Last time you made me use armor, could I wear that again?" he said with a pleading expression on his face.

"Of course not!" said the princess, scandalized. "The nobles that assisted to the announcement will be present, they can not see you with the same attire. Besides, last time you also had to represent your role as my guardian, this time you will simply be my fiancé."

Link looked at her with doe eyes for several seconds, but Zelda remained immutable before that look, although she had to muster all of her willpower. Seeing that it did not work, Link clicked his tongue, slightly irritated. Zelda couldn't help but laugh at that somewhat childish behavior uncharacteristic of him.

"I have the jacket," the tailor said as he entered the room.

The jacket he had on his hands was silk, of a dark green color, and with gold trimmings. The tailor hurried to help Link put it on and backed several steps from him to verify the result.

"What do you think?" Tyler asked Link while motioning towards a full body-mirror so he could see himself in it.

"I don't know…" he said hesitantly. "I look weird."

Zelda giggled at the comment. She stood up from her seat and approached. She placed her hand over his arm and caressed the fabric.

"Do not say that, Sir Link," she told him while observing him attentively. "You are very handsome with those clothes, it is simple and comfortable, but also elegant."

"There's still some touch-ups on the cuffs and on the bottom of the pants to be made," the tailor remarked. "But when everything is done, I will send it to the castle. Also, we will have to think of a cravat for the neck."

"Perhaps not," Zelda said after seeing Link's horrified expression. "I think it is better this way."

"But fashion dictates that men carry a cravat." It was now the tailor who seemed horrified. "Without it, his neck will show; it will not seem very elegant."

"I know, but Sir Link does not like to wear tight things, and least of all on the neck," Zelda said in a consoling tone. "We shall think of something."

When they left the tailor's they headed towards as store that was nearby, a shoe shop.

"Now shoes?" Link asked without a pinch of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course. I have ordered boots to match with the outfit."

Link sighed, defeated, and they entered the establishment. When they got out of there, Link had in his hands a box with elegant, though also comfortable, high-kneed, black-leathered boots in its interior.

The last place they went to was a jewelry store. Link looked at the store's door, horrified. No way was he going to wear jewelry.

"Do not worry, Link," the princess said in a tranquilizing tone. "What I have prepared is something you would not mind wearing, I assure you."

They entered the jewel shop, where they were greeted by a man behind the counter with an adulatory smile on his face.

"Highness, it's a pleasure seeing you," said the salesman. "I have what you ordered."

The clerk opened the drawer that was behind him and took out a tiny little box covered in blue velvet. Opening it, they could see a pair of earrings in its interior. They were very simple. They were plain silver rings without any type of ornament.

"Do you like them?" the princess asked.

"Yes," Link replied after observing them carefully. "They are simple and nothing ostentatious."

Zelda smiled at those words. She really hadn't needed to ask him to know if he liked them, it was evident by the expression on his face, but she wanted to hear it just the same. She knew perfectly what the hero's taste were – he preferred simplicity and comfort above all.

"Why don't you try them on?" the jeweler suggested.

Link took off his blue earrings and put silver ones on. Zelda liked how his usual pendants looked on him – they matched with his eyes – but for this occasion, she preferred that he wore something more according, and she had to recognize that these ones also looked good on him.

 

Now that they finally finished and were back at the castle, Link seemed more relaxed. He had put on his blue earrings and kept the silver ones in its little box. It was placed it inside boot's box, which he carried under his arm.

"Tell me one thing, Highness," Link said as they walked through the hallways. "When did you order all this? Every time that you have gone to Castle Town I have been accompanying you and I have never seen you enter one of those places."

"One has their aces up their sleeves," Zelda replied with a giggle, but stopped as she saw Link's look of reproach. "I simply asked my secretary to search for the best in their field, and bring them to me to commission them. Since we already had your measurements from when I had the clothes you have on made, it was easy to prepare everything without your knowledge."

"You like to carry things in secret a lot, don't you?"

"It is fun," she said with a giggle.

"I still believe all this was unnecessary," he said after a long sigh.

"You are exaggerating," Zelda said. "I have insisted much in that the clothes were the most comfortable possible, you cannot complain in that aspect."

"Sure everything was comfortable, but I feel weird dressing in very elegant clothes. I will look like a show monkey with all this."

"Do not say nonsense, Link," the princess exclaimed, annoyed. "You look splendid with those clothes and you must look presentable for the occasion."

"Does that mean I am never presentable?"

"You are tergiversating my words, Link," Zelda said as she grabbed him by the arm and turned him towards her, both of them stopping in the middle of the hallway. "Some nobles will be attentive to whatever imperfection or complaints that they can find in you. I assume that the first they will throw at your face are your humble origins, at least I want to prevent them from critiquing your appearance. If it were for me, you would wear what you liked," she added, grasping him by the collar of his tunic, pulling him towards herself. "You look perfect with anything you wear to me." She released the collar of his tunic and placed her hands over his chest, before continuing, noting the lines of the muscles through the fabric. "In fact, if it were for me, you would wear nothing."

"Zelda!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"There is no need for you to be too scandalized," she said in a coquettish tone. "For what I have seen this morning, I am certain that it would be a sight that would please me very."

Link became red as a tomato, and Zelda laughed.

 

After bidding Link goodbye and now in her room, Zelda took off the jewels and decorations she wore with the help of her maids. All those decorations were very heavy and uncomfortable; it was a bother to wear them all day. When she had rid of all that and felt more comfortable, she sat on one of the chairs in her room for the maid to undo her hair and brush it.

She liked her hair brushed, it relaxed her very much, and she'd always close her eyes to enjoy more of the sensation. When the maid finished and she opened them, she saw something she hadn't noticed was there. In front of her, over the dresser, was a vase with a bouquet of flowers, of pansies to be more exact. She stood from the chair and approached them.

"Cecile," Zelda said while placing her hands on the vase and observing the flowers with detail. "Where did these flowers come from?"

"A florist brought them this afternoon while you were out, Highness," the maid said while putting Zelda's jewels away.

"Did they not say from whom?"

"No, Your Highness. They didn't want to tell me."

Zelda had a vague idea of who had sent her those flowers. There weren't many people who knew that pansies were her favorite flowers, and the purple ones in particular. She took the flowers out of the vase, careful not undo the bouquet, and left the room with it in hand. She walked to the door continuous to hers and called.

"Come in," was heard behind the door.

Link was sitting on the border of his bed, taking one of his boots. He had already taken off his tunic, leaving him in his shirt and cap.

"Did you forget something, Highness?" he said while taking the other boot off.

"I believe this is yours," Zelda replied, showing him the flower.

"Why would that flower be mine?"

"Oh, come, do not play the fool," said the princess, placing her hand on her hip and tilting her head. "I know it was you who sent the flowers."

"It could have been anyone."

"Few know that my favorite flowers are pansies. Sending flowers is not Sir Aster's style and my father, may he rest in peace, I believe couldn't have sent them from the grave."

Link looked at her eyes to later sigh, resigned, and raised his hands in gesture of guiltiness.

"All right, I admit it," he said.

"Why did you buy them?" she asked as she sat by his side. "You know I do not like to buy flowers."

"I thought you would like to have some in your room. I know that you do not like to waste money in something you have by the bunch in your gardens, but I also know that you feel sorry to cut them. But these were already cut and the money was mine, so I thought it was perfect."

"When did you buy them? I did not see you do so."

"One also have their aces up their sleeve," Link said in a teasing tone.

At that response, Zelda stared at him in reproach, to which he laughed.

"I bought them while you were distracted, looking at other stands."

Zelda moved closer to Link and, placing a hand on his chest for support, gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"That was a thank you," she said, and then left without giving him time to react.


	7. Chapter 6: Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).
> 
> Corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/7/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

A bit more than two weeks were left until the celebration of Link's presentation ball. Zelda was meeting with her secretary in her study, finishing the details for the party, details like the color of the mantels, which crystals to use, stuff of the like. Unfortunately, the princess wasn't concentrating on what her secretary was saying in turn; she was anxiously waiting for an object she had ordered a while ago to be brought to her. It was said to her that it would arrive that same day, and she was impatient for it.

"Your Highness, you are not listening to me," said the secretary.

"I am very sorry; I was thinking in other matters," the princess said politely. "I have several things on my head lately. There is so much to do before the wedding."

"I understand that you have lots of work with all this, but it is important that you pay attention to what I am telling you."

"Right, it will not happen again."

While Zelda and her secretary were discussing about the distribution of the guests, one of the servants entered with a big package in their arms.

"Excuse me, Highness," the servant said, approaching the desk. "They brought this for you."

The servant placed the package on the table and left. Zelda hurried to unwrap the package and took out a narrow case. She opened the case and observed its contents. The result was better than she had imagined.

"Is this…?" the secretary asked, leaving the question in the air while observing the interior of the box.

"Yes," Zelda replied with a grin.

"It's splendid," the man said, awed.

 

"You wanted to see me, Highness?" Link said while entering Zelda's study.

The secretary had left several minutes ago. When he left, Zelda had hurried to call for Link.

"Sit, please," Zelda said, motioning the chair in front of her. "Since the day Midna left, I have wanted to thank you in some way for everything you have done for Hyrule and me."

"You do not have to do anything to thank me, princess," he replied. "You have already given me a place to live and a job which I enjoy very much."

"Even so, I wanted to offer you something more, give you a gift for all your effort and dedication. After months of thinking over it, I have finally found the perfect present." Zelda sported a great smile and placed the case that arrived hours before in front of him. "I am certain it will be of your liking."

"It not necessary for you to give me anything, Highness, really."

"Link, open it," she ordered.

The hero sighed, resigned, and placed his hands over the case. When he opened it, he couldn't help being surprised and awed at seeing what was inside. In the interior of the case was a magnificent sword, and besides it, a beautifully decorated sheath. It looked like a replica of the Master Sword, the only differences were that the handle was silver with red leather ribbons around the pommel, and it also didn't have the Triforce engraved on its blade.

He barely took a few seconds to put his left hand in the case and lift the sword in front of him. He moved away from the desk, positioned himself in the middle of the room— where there was no furniture around— and made some maneuvers, testing it. Zelda observed how his eyes shone with happiness and how he smiled contently. She couldn't help but smile too.

"I see that it is to your liking," Zelda said when Link finally lowered the sword.

"It is magnificent," he replied, passing a bare hand over the blade, noticing the touch of steel. "The size and weight are practically identical to those of the Master Sword, and it is perfectly balanced as well. I missed having a sword like this in my hand."

"There were many blueprints and documents that spoke of the Master Sword in the castle," she said, standing from her seat and approaching him. "I only had to compile the information in them and give it to the blacksmith to forge it."

"I know I said before that you needn't give me anything," Link said, embarrassed. "But I am very thankful for this gift. It is the best you could have given me."

Zelda smiled.

Link approached the desk again and took out the sheath from the case. Holding it with the right hand, he put the sword in it and observed, awed.

"I hope that you will carry it for now on, Link," Zelda told him. "A hero like you must carry with them the best of swords."

"Of course I will, Zelda," he said with a kind smile, without straying his gaze from the sword. "I could not depart from a gift like this."

"I would also like you to wear it during the ball. Although, due to the clothes you will be wearing, you will have to wear it on your waist. I hope it will not be uncomfortable for you."

"There will be no problem."

"There is one thing I have been curious about for a while," the princes said, approaching Link again. "How does it feel to draw the Master Sword? What did you feel when your hands touched it for the first time?"

He turned towards her after setting his new sword over the table and remained thoughtful for a few instances.

"It is something difficult to explain," he said while looking at his left hand, its palm open, facing upward. "The first time I touched it, just before taking it from its pedestal, I noticed how a current traveled my whole body. When I took her and raised her above my head, all the power with which she was imbued penetrated through my hand." He closed his hand tightly. "I felt powerful, invincible even."

"Certainly it is not very far from reality," Zelda said, placing her right hand on his closed fist. "Taking up that sword, you have come victorious from all of your battles."

Link smiled. A certain nostalgia could be seen reflected in his eyes. He opened his hand and gently took the princess's hand. Zelda could feel the warmth in the back of her hand; her Triforce mark was reacting with his. Link squeezed his hand with hers and the marks began to shine with strength. Zelda gazed at him, but he kept looking at their hands.

"It is strange," Link said in an absent manner. "Since I have awareness, this mark has always been there. However, I never gave it importance before." He let go of Zelda's hand and lifted it to eye level, staring at the back. The mark had started to dim. "And so it happens now that it makes me the bearer of something that is even more powerful than the Master Sword."

Zelda placed her hand with his again, intertwining their fingers. The marks began to glow again with intensity. She looked at him at the eyes and he returned the look. They were eyes full of purity, without malice. Zelda had to thank the goddesses' infinite times for sending her a pure-hearted hero like him. The living proof that, even in the most difficult of times, hope should never be lost.

 

The morning of the celebration, Zelda woke up earlier than usual. She had to make sure that everything was perfect, supervise each and every one of the preparations. Given that she had to be from one place to another, she had opted to don a simple short-sleeved dress that reached past her knees and some flat, comfortable shoes. She also had chosen not to braid her hair, which she would have to do later, when the time came to groom.

At this moment, she was found observing how the servants placed the tables and the chairs for the dinner. There were three tables in the middle of the room, forming a U. The two from the extremes were much larger than the main table, the one that joined the other two. Zelda and Link would be in the center of the main table, facing the rest of the guests, and the members of the council would be at both sides from them. The rest of the guests would be in the other two tables.

After verifying that everything was right in the dining room, Zelda headed towards the ball room. There, not only would the ball be celebrated after the dinner, but also it would be the reception for the guests. The servants strived to place decorations for the occasion. A luxurious blue carpet went from the room's entrance to the podium, where a chair was placed alongside Zelda's for Link.

In that moment, Zelda realized that she still hadn't seen Link, and she needed him to help her with the preparations. Today the hero had the day off, so he didn't have training with the recruits. Normally during these days, he would walk around the castle in search of something to do, but she still hadn't bump into him. The princess left the room and looked for any servant or guard that were hanging around there.

"Pardon me, have you seen Sir Link?" she asked a patrolling guard.

"No, your Highness," the guard said after a bow. "The captain tends to sleep in on his day off; he might still be sleeping."

"Thank you."

She walked swiftly towards Link's room and called at his door. There was no response. She called again but no one answered. She opened the door and peeked her head in. Indeed, Link was still in bed, sleeping. Despite the lack of light, she could see his bulk formed beneath the sheets and his blond hair over the pillow. She entered the room and closed the door behind her. She walked towards the bed and leaned over him, who was turned towards the other way.

"Link, it is time to wake up," the princess said while shaking him a bit by the arm, but he didn't respond. "Link!"

The only response she received was a groan.

Seeing her success, Zelda went around the bed and headed towards the window that was at the other side. She opened the heavy and thick curtains to let the light in. She turned towards him and saw that he had covered himself up to his head with the sheets, fleeing from the light. Zelda moved towards Link again, grabbed the sheets and pulled them off completely, leaving the young hero in the open, who then hurried to put his head under the pillow. Zelda was happy to discover that he only wore pants to sleep.

"Link, wake up now," she ordered while taking away his pillow.

"Eh, give that back!" he exclaimed, extending the arm, covering his eyes with the other as he tried to retrieve it.

"Good morning," Zelda said with a smile.

"Highness!" he said as he uncovered his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not think it is time to wake up, Link?"

The hero sat up, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, while he yawned and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"It is my day off, Highness," he replied while scratching the back of his head, trying to keep his eyes open. "And it is the only day in which I can sleep in."

"Oh, I did not know that our great hero was such a lazy person," Zelda said in a fun tone.

"I am not lazy," he said, looking the other way, bothered. "I simply like to enjoy my hours of sleep."

Zelda threw the pillow at his face, but he managed to catch it before it hit him. It seemed that even when he was sleepy he still had good reflexes.

"Come and dress. I need you to help me with the preparations."

Link huffed but rose from the bed and headed towards the dresser to get clothes, while stretching, shaking himself awake. Zelda observed how the muscles of his back moved underneath his skin. She bit her bottom lip while contemplating that tempting sight. How can a timid and formal man such as Link make her heart beat so rapidly and rise the whole temperature of her body with such a normal gesture like that? Well, the fact that he was half naked helped a lot.

 

The servants had already placed the mantels, the plates and the cutlery on the table by the time Zelda and Link entered the dining room.

"What do you think?" the princess asked. "Is everything of your liking?"

Link glanced around everything in the dining room and frowned.

"I suppose so," he said hesitantly.

"Oh, come now, Link. Be a bit more collaborative. When we marry, you will have to help me with these kind of preparations."

"I know," he said somewhat sheepish. "But this type of thing is not something I had necessarily worried for; I have never given them much importance."

Zelda smiled at his sincerity.

"I suppose that you will get used to it with time and will learn all that is necessary."

He nodded.

While Zelda explained to him all that he needed to know about preparations, they headed towards the table to see how all was going.

"Seriously?" Link said, staring horrified at the table.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Is all this necessary?" Link asked, waving to the tableware.

Zelda looked at the table. At the right of the plate were three different knives and a spoon, three forks at the left, a small spoon and fork in front of the plate, and at the left of these, a small plate with another knife. She looked again at Link and saw his face of horror at seeing the servants place three more cups for each guest. The princess laughed and he looked at her with reproach.

"I am sorry," she apologized while a giggle. "I did not remember that you have never attended to an official dinner. Although this is something that should have been taught when you arrived at the castle."

"It was. But since it is not something I have put to practice, I have already forgotten it."

"Well then, sit down and I will show you what each one is used for."

Link sighed, but proceeded to sit where she indicated him without saying a word.

"The cutlery that are nearest to the plate are for the salad." The princess indicated while gesturing at the cutlery. "The ones in the middle are for meat and the exterior ones are for fish. Of course, the spoon is for the soup. Then we have this spoon and this tiny fork that are for dessert, and the small plate and knife that is here at the left are for bread. The cups are, from left to right, for water, wine, and white wine. Will you remember?"

The hero looked at her a bit uncertain but finally nodded. She smiled.

"Remember, Link, that I will be at your side. Have me know whatever doubt you may have."

"I should have stayed in bed a while more," he said while rising from the chair.

The princess laughed at that and couldn't help give him a small hug. She knew how little Link liked these social meetings. Up until now he had tolerated them because he attended as a guardian and had to maintain himself at certain distance from all that. But this time was different; he had to be sitting among all the nobles, presiding the table along with her. Zelda felt pity. It was going to be a very long night for him.

 

Zelda and Link were waiting in a small chamber continuous to the ballroom for everything to be ready and prepared to enter and receive the guests. They were already dressed and groomed for the occasion and, although it was very shameless of her part, the princess couldn't avert her gaze from her fiancé. Link was incredibly handsome. The set that the jacket, shirt, pants, boots and earrings made gave him a very elegant air and, to make things more difficult for her, he had groomed and tied his hair in a small, low ponytail. In the end, he had opted not to tie anything on his neck, what's more, he had not fastened the first button of his shirt, giving Zelda a tempting view of his neck and part of his clavicle. From her part, the princess wore a purple and white dress, with a slightly low neckline and most of her back uncovered. As a finishing touch, she had opted for elbow-length gloves, which she had taken off while they waited.

"You seem restless."

Link was standing, with his back on the wall, but was constantly shifting the weight of his body from one side to the other.

"I do not like this."

"I know, Link. I know how much you do not like these reunions," Zelda said with a smile. "I do not like them either, but it is something I must do."

"Yes, I understand, but I still do not like them."

Zelda giggled and approached him.

"What happens if I do something wrong and embarrass you?" he asked once she was in front of him.

"Nothing you do can embarrass me, Link," she replied, placing her hand over his cheek. "To me, you are perfect, and nothing is going to change that."

Almost without thinking, Zelda lowered her hand onto his neck, caressing and staring at him. She wanted to kiss him, to kiss that scar on his neck that peeked from beneath his clothes. But before she could do anything, Link kissed her. It was a longer and sweeter kiss than the others he had given her. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him, and his left hand softly touched her bare back.

He had caught her off guard. That was not proper of him, was not proper of someone so timid. Zelda noted how her legs began to fail, having to grab on to him. When he moved away from her, he whispered a "Thank you" to her ear.

She felt somewhat disappointed; he had only done so in gratitude.

"You are a cruel man," she whispered, averting her gaze, blushing.

He restrained a laugh in response at that affirmation while holding her tightly.

 

The reception of the guests passed by in a normal manner, without incident. It was evident that some of the guests had come with the intention of recriminating the princess for her election, Zelda could see it in their looks. But it seemed that the serious and feral gaze of the hero, and the fact that his sword was leaning on his chair, very close to his hand, was sufficiently intimidating for them to lower their gaze and keep their mouth shut.

"Duke Stain and family," the majordomo announced.

The duke approached her stage, along with his wife and daughter. Phillias Stain was a man of about forty and some years, tall, robust, and always with a smile on his face. Within the noble class, Duke Stain was famous for his honesty and the closeness and kindness which he treated his subjects with. Eileen, his daughter, didn't stand out precisely for her beauty, but for being a refined, sweet, and timid girl. Unfortunately, his wife Elinor, was a haughty and arrogant woman who enjoyed humiliating and looking down at others.

"Welcome, Duke Stain," Zelda said in a cordial and polite tone. "It is a pleasure to have you here at court with you and your family's presence."

"The pleasure is ours, Highness," the duke replied with a great bow, followed by that of his graceful daughter and his constrained wife. "I have been waiting impatiently for a while to meet our hero in person," he said, looking at Link with a sincere smile and offering his hand to shake.

Link looked at Zelda somewhat confused; it seemed he had not expected that gesture from the noble's part. She simply smiled and nodded lightly. Link stood from his seat and came down the podium to return the greeting.

"A strong young man, no doubt," said the duke while shaking hands. "I have to thank you for all you have done for this kingdom."

"You do not have to thank me, duke Stain," Link replied timidly. "I only carried out my duty."

"He is also modest." The duke laughed. "You have chosen well, Highness."

Zelda had observed the duchess's face of repulsion at seeing her husband shake hands with Link. How she hated that woman! She was the same or worse than her son. The princess would never understand how an honest and open man like the duke tolerated such a woman like that.

Link climbed the podium again and sat in his spot.

"I see that your son does not accompany you, Duke Stain," the princess said, dissimulating the happiness caused by that absence. "Nothing has occurred to him, yes?" she asked, feigning concern.

The duke's gaze hardened a little and turned serious, but soon recovered his jubilant mood as always.

"Your concern for my son flatters me, but it is not necessary of you to do so," he said with a smile, although it seemed something forced. "Wallace and I had had a small argument and I believed it convenient for him to stay at home until his head cools off. Nothing important."

There was something else in all that, Zelda perceived. The duke seemed somewhat tense, his wife was clearly irritated and his daughter looked a bit spooked. It was evident that the argument between Lord Wallace and his father had been more important than what the duke had wanted them to believe.

 

The rest of the reception and dinner had passed with relative normality. Even though the majority of the nobles with reproaches had been sufficiently intimidated as to not voice their opinion about the engagement, there still were some brave enough (or stupid according to the princess's opinion) to show their serpentine tongues and honor them with acidic words. Luckily, Link was prepared for that. Those who dared to say something against the young hero had fled with their tails between their legs at seeing his hand over the pommel of his sword while the most menacing glare they've ever seen was fixed upon them. Needless to say that none of them approached him again during the whole evening.

After finishing dinner, everyone returned to the room where the ball would be celebrated. While some guests danced in the middle of the room, others chatted animatedly on the sides. Zelda was seated high in her stage and Link spoke nearby with Duke Stain. Apparently, and to the duchess's dismay, both had established a friendship during dinner and seemed to get along well.

After saying goodbye to the duke with a bow of his head, Link approached the princess and offered his hand.

"Will you honor me with a dance, Highness?" he asked with a smile.

At first, Zelda looked at him weirdly, but finally grinned and accepted. They walked towards the middle of the dance floor where they began to dance, while the rest parted way for them.

"I thought you were reluctant for this kind of things, Link."

"Duke Stain suggested that I take you out for a dance before people start thinking things are not going well between us."

Zelda giggled.

"The duke is a wise man," Zelda said.

"I find it strange that someone of his category is so friendly towards me," Link said with a worried face. "Even more taking into consideration what happened with his son."

"Duke Stain is a good man. My father and him were good friends. Unfortunately, his son takes from the duchess."

In that moment, an uproar resounded in the room. All of the invitees turned towards its origin. Someone had opened the room's door forcefully. Lord Wallace Stain had entered the room without prior notice. It seemed some guards and servants had tried to stop him, but he had managed to slip by them. He began to search for something with his gaze until it fixed on the princess and her fiancé. He walked towards them swiftly, drawing his sword, and pointed at Link with it once he was at a short distance. The people, terrified, hurried to scatter and get away.

During that time, Link had grabbed Zelda by the waist, pulling her towards him in a protective attitude. The princess noticed how his grip intensified. She looked at him and saw his eyes harden and glow with fury.

"What the blazes are you doing, Wallace?" Duke Stain questioned, advancing towards his son.

"Stay out of this, father," he said, his gaze never straying from Link. "Someone that let's himself be humiliated in this manner does not have the right to recriminate me."

"Wallace!"

"How can you be in favor of such humiliation?" he asked the rest of the nobles. "It is a lack of respect towards us, nobles, that a repugnant goat herder marry the princess and into royalty."

Murmurs of approval could be heard along the room. Link stepped forward to speak, but Zelda stopped him. She grabbed him by the arm and walked in front of him.

"Zelda," Link murmured, but she raised her arm, indicating him to be quiet.

"Did you think that you can get away with this, Lord Wallace?" Zelda asked with visible anger. "My duty as a princess is not to satisfy the wishes and whims of you nobles! My duty is to protect my people and do what is more convenient for them, and to obtain that, I need someone like Link at my side."

"Is it because I said you needed a strong man by your side, Highness?" Lord Wallace asked full of fury, still pointing at Link with his sword. "Is it because of the result of our duel? Then I refuse to accept the outcome. I want a rematch!"

"No!" Zelda exclaimed. "Link defeated you in a fair match. There is no second chance. Furthermore, the outcome of your duel does not have anything to do with this engagement."

"What?"

"Do you not see?" the princess asked with a satisfied grin. "The engagement had been agreed to for two weeks and approved by the council. It simply had not been made public then."

For a moment, Lord Wallace lowered his sword in shock, but soon recovered and pointed at the hero with it again with more hatred than before. Zelda was about to yell at him, but, before she could do anything, she felt Link's hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait, Highness," Link said, walking in from of her. "I accept the challenge."

"But Link…"

Zelda couldn't say any more. Link took off his jacket and asked her to hold it. He approached the lord while unsheathing the blade that the princess had given him days before. From his part, Lord Wallace finally lowered his sword and positioned himself in a striking stance.

"You should know, Lord Wallace, that I do not plan to go easy this time."

Link remained still, with the tip of his sword pointing at the floor, waiting for his rival to take the first step. The guests left free space for the fight, creating a circle around both.

As expected, Wallace was the first to attack. He lunged at Link with great speed, putting all his strength in his attack. Link dodged him. The lord recovered quickly and attacked again, but his attack was blocked by his rival's sword with much ease. Link pushed hard, making Lord Wallace retreat and move away from him.

"You have improved, my lord, but I have confronted several more powerful enemies than you. You will need something else if you really want to defeat me."

Lord Wallace grunted with fury, and, once again, lunged at the young hero with speed.

The combat dragged on for several minutes. During that time, Link's superiority became more than evident to every spectator. The boy dodged and blocked all the lord's attacks with extreme easiness, and his perfectly calculated attacks always hit their target. It was clear that he limited his play with him, always attacking spots in which he knew would not cause major damage, but they were areas that would tire the lord until he was left exhausted.

Zelda could see on Link's face something she had seen only a few times, something that showed itself when he was fighting seriously. He had a smirk adorning his face, a smile full of pride and confidence in himself, up to the point to which it could be called an arrogant smile. But she liked it. That smirk accompanied by those eyes full of light caused an attraction in her that was difficult to resist, although it wasn't something she wanted to resist precisely.

Finally, after dodging one of the attacks, Link hit the lord's side with the pommel of his sword, making him fall to the floor. He turned swiftly, and, before his enemy could have time to react, placed the tip of his blade at scarce millimeters from Lord Wallace's neck.

Lord Wallace did not move, remaining seated on the floor, and observing Link with a mixture of fear and humiliation etched on his face. His heavy and quick breathing resounded throughout the room, which had remained in silence during the fight because no one had dared to say anything. It was evident that he was tired, unlike Link, who barely broke a sweat.

"The fight is over," Link said while he sheathed his sword and turned to return with the princess.

"Wait!" the lord said after recovering his breath. "I will never accept this. I will never accept that you are the chosen one."

"You doubt my word, Lord Wallace?" Zelda asked, irritated.

"Until I see proof, I will never believe."

Link turned towards the lord; advanced towards him in a slow stride and crouched to his level. His expression was serious and serene.

"You know of the legend of the Triforce, correct?" the young hero asked.

"Of course I do. Everybody knows of it," he replied furiously. "I don't know what it has to do with this."

"You will know soon. If you know the legend, you will also know that it was divided into three pieces a while back. The Triforce of Power fell into Ganondorf's hands and Wisdom has been passed in the royal family from generation to generation up until the princess. But do you know what happened to the Triforce of Courage?" Link asked after the explanation.

"Well… no one knows who has it or what happened with it. Only that it was in the hands of a hero of old."

"Lastly, you do know how bearers of the Triforce are identified, right?"

Lord Wallace remained thoughtful for a few instances before replying. He seemed rather confused with these questions. He didn't seem to know where all this was leading to, although Zelda knew all too well.

"The bearers have the mark of the Triforce on the back of their hand," he said finally.

"Then you well know what this means."

Link took off his left glove and showed Lord Wallace the back of his hand. There, the mark of the Triforce could be seen clearly. Wallace stared at the mark, then at Link, and looked at the mark again. He gulped. It seemed that was what he least expected. He had asked for proof and there he had it.

"Tha…that proves nothing." Lord Wallace said, trying to regain composure. "You could have made it yourself."

The hero sighed in defeat. He looked at the princess, pleadingly, and she nodded. She approached, crouched by him, and intertwined her right hand with his left. At that closeness between one another, both of their Triforces began to resonate, glowing. The right triangle from Link's mark shone more intensely than the others, showing everyone present that, indeed, he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

The lord said nothing, still seated on the floor, staring at Link with a mixture of horror and fear.

"Seize him," Zelda ordered the guards after standing.

"What are you going to do with him, Highness?" Link asked, confused.

"The actions of my son can be considered an act of treason," Duke Stain answered for her, ashamed. "The penance for such crime goes from exile to capital punishment."

Link looked at Zelda, horrified by the duke's words. The princess could do nothing but lower her gaze at that, knowing full well that what the duke had said was totally correct. She noticed how Link placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him so that she would look at him. As she did, she could see his eyes, pleading. The princess put her right hand over his cheek and caressed it gently with her thumb.

"You are too kind, Link," she told him.

"Please, Zelda," he supplicated while squeezing her hand. "I believe no one deserves such a punishment for something like this."

Other rulers had decapitated for less than that, but Link's heart was too compassionate, and Zelda was not going to leave this to fall into his conscience. She looked at Duke Stain, who had lowered his head in shame for his son's actions. She freed her hand from Link's and turned towards Lord Wallace, who was held tightly by two guards.

"You will remain in the dungeons for two weeks," she announced. "After that, I never want to see you set foot in this castle ever again. Thank Sir Link for his compassion and your father for being a man of great trust."

"Thank you, Highness," Duke Stain said with a great bow.

The guards took the lord away while the rest of the invitees murmured and gossiped among themselves.

"If someone else has something to say, this is the time." Link raised his voice for everyone to hear.

No one said a thing.


	8. Chapter 7: Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the English translation of my first fanfic. It was originaly written in Spanish and published at FanFiction.net  
> It has been translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> It has been corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/8/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
> Thank you for all your kudos, bookmarks and comments!  
>    
>  _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

It was the afternoon of the day following the ball, a little after dinner time. Zelda was having a meeting in her study with Duke Stain. Just like the day prior, she had opted for a simple outfit, without jewelry, gloves, nor complicated hairdos.

The duke had wanted to meet with her to apologize for his son's behavior, and to thank her for not imposing a harsh punishment on him.

"Do not thank me, Duke Stain," Zelda said. "My duty as a princess is to check and impose laws, no matter how hash they are and how little I like doing so. If I have been benevolent with your son, it is because of Sir Link; it is him you ought to thank."

"I wanted to, but I could not find him all morning."

"Sir Link did not have training with the recruits today," the princess commentated, thoughtful. "If he is not in his chamber, sleeping; it is possible that he was training by himself or something of the like."

"I see, but I believe I must go now," the duke said while standing from his seat. "My family and I must return home and we have a long way ahead of us. I hope that you could thank Sir Link from my part and also apologize for what happened."

"Do not worry, I will tell him when I see him," Zelda replied, also standing.

After the duke left, the princess let herself fall over the armchair and sighed. She was tired and hungry. She had spent the whole morning shut in her study, revising papers, signing treaties and finishing several extremely urgent tasks, and she had barely eaten due to the lack of time. Unfortunately, like every thirtieth of the month, the majority of the service had the day off, and until supper time, there wouldn't be anyone in the kitchen to prepare something for her to eat.

She sighed again, resigned, and stood up. She left her study and headed towards Link's room to talk with him. Link also had the day off, but never wandered far from the castle.

Now in front of his room, Zelda called at the door, but there wasn't a response. She called again. Nothing.

"Could he be sleeping?" she murmured to herself.

She called again, but seeing the scarce success, she opened the door. No one. She entered the room, but there wasn't a sign of him, just a few clothes over the bed. When she was at the door, ready to leave, the princess heard a noise coming from the bathroom. She closed the door again and sat on the edge of the bed, in front of the bathroom door, waiting for Link to come out.

While she waited, she observed the clothes at her side, some dark green pants and a beige shirt. She ran her hand over the shirt, stroking the fabric. It was fine and smooth. She observed the room; it had not changed since the last time she was there. From where she sat, she could see in front of her, towards her right, a couch, a table for tea, some armchairs, and behind them, a folding-screen; at the back, close to the left wall, the bathroom door; in front of it, on the left wall, a dresser with a mirror on top, and besides the dresser, a big chest where she knew he stored his weapons and other objects obtained during his adventure; on the wall at the right, near the folding-screen, was a great wardrobe.

She rose from the bed and approached the dresser, since she had seen Link's green cap over it. She held it in her hands and observed it. It wasn't one of the ones she had ordered to be made, it was the original, the one he wore the first time she saw him in his real form. While she observed all its stitches and patches, she began to wonder how it would look on her. She put it on her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It looks good on you," she heard a voice besides her.

She jumped. She was so concentrated on the cap that she hadn't heard Link come out of the bathroom. She turned, embarrassed, towards him, but, in the instant she laid eyes on him, she was left breathless. She didn't know whether to thank the goddesses or curse them for it, for giving her the opportunity to contemplate the cusp of masculine beauty, covered only by a towel around his waist. She began to warm up. She couldn't stop staring at him, from bottom to top and top to bottom.

"I think you will end sooner if you take a pictograph," he said, embarrassed by the intense scrutiny he was subjected in.

Zelda felt her cheeks burn. She wanted to look away, but it was difficult to ignore those drops of water that trickled down his skin.

"It is your fault," she said, finally looking away and redirecting it to his face. "Whomever presents themselves like this before someone?"

Link raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"It is you who entered my room without permission," he replied.

"I called at the door, but no one answered."

"And what are you doing with my cap?"

"I was just curious to see how it looked on me, but it is evident that the hero's cap fits the hero better."

Having this said, she came closer to him and placed the cap on his head. She placed her hands on his shoulders and grinned. Yes, undoubtedly that cap suited him better.

She lowered her gaze towards the scar on his neck, she didn't know why but, ever since she saw it, she couldn't help her eyes fixing over it. She remembered Link telling her that scar had been Ganondorf's work and she couldn't help remember that day. She remembered the young hero standing there, besides his enemy's corpse, breathing with difficulty and covered in blood and scratches. She herself had healed them with her magic. Since great part of the blood was also Ganondorf's, Zelda hadn't known where the most important wounds were, so she limited to use her magic throughout his whole body.

The princess gently touched that area of the neck with her fingers and caressed it.

"You have a fixation for my scars."

Zelda rested her head on his right shoulder while running her left arm down his back, hugging him, and smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I like men with scars," she said in a bit of a jest, to later return to a more serious tone. "Did it hurt much?"

"A little," he said without much importance. "It was not a deep wound and, fortunately, someone was kind enough to heal me with her magic."

She lifted her gaze to look at his face, but he had his gaze lost in some point at the other side of the room.

"I am certain it was the least that person could do to thank you for saving her life."

They remained several minutes like that. Zelda had her mind blank, she didn't want to think of anything, not if it this was proper, or if she was being too bold, nothing. She just wanted to enjoy that contact, that warmth he gave off, his intoxicating scent, the softness of his skin while she absentmindedly caressed his chest and stomach. She felt Link's hand on her hip and heard him say her name with a reproachful tone, nervous, but she ignored him and continued touching him. She ran her hand through his abdomen up to his navel, which she surrounded with her thumb, noting how Link became tense and his hair stood at that contact, to later keep going down until she reached the rim of the towel. She stopped there for several seconds, hesitant. Finally, she dug her fingers to grab it. Before she could do anything, Link grabbed her wrist, forcing her to let go of the towel.

Without noticing, she had gone too far, again, but she did not regret it. She lifted her gaze and saw Link's serious face, looking at her with reproach. The princess moved from him a bit and looked the other way.

"I was just a bit curious," she said, looking at him again, and blushed when he rose an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "I was curious to see a real man naked."

"I am sorry to tell you, but you will have to wait to the wedding to satisfy your curiosity."

"You are such a prude," she said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"I could be," he said, shrugging and laughing. "But you are not going to deny that you are becoming shameless, and that is not proper of a high-class lady." Zelda didn't respond, she limited to avert her eyes, embarrassed. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to dress."

Link took off the cap, grabbed the pants that were on the bed and went behind the folding-screen. Zelda observed the whole process, at least it seemed he didn't mind that. When he came out, he now had the pants on and was drying his hair with the towel.

"Why have you come, Highness?" Link asked while throwing the towel over one of the armchairs and fixed his hair with his fingers.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said while looking at him disapprovingly. "Do you always comb your hair like this?"

He looked at her hesitantly to later nod. Zelda sighed.

"Give me a brush," she ordered.

After a sigh, Link entered the bathroom, picking up the towel first. Zelda hurried to head towards the bed, where she sat in the middle on her knees. When he came out of the bathroom, she indicated him to sit in front of her. He sighed again, but did what he was told. The princess began to brush his hair with care. Link's hair was surprisingly soft, very thin, and dense.

"What did you want to talk about, Highness?"

She had been so distracted that she forgot she had to talk with him.

"Duke Stain asked me to thank you and to apologize for his son's behavior," Zelda said while she continued to brush his hair, slowly. "I also want to apologize for what happened. I should have foreseen something like that."

"Do not worry, I was expecting something like that to happen."

There was silence. Even though there weren't any knots left, the princess continued to brush and introduce the fingers of her other hand in Link's blond hair. She leaned a bit to the side to look at him. Link had his eyes closed, a relaxed expression on his face.

"It is very relaxing," he said. "No one has brushed me like this since I was a child. I have forgotten how pleasant it is."

Zelda didn't respond, limiting to continue her labor while smiling. They remained in silence for a good while, until Link spoke again.

"May I ask you something, Highness?" Since Zelda didn't respond, he interpreted that silence as a yes. "Yesterday I realized that there are more honorable and honest nobles than I thought."

"Not everyone is going to be egocentrically selfish," she said after a giggle.

"Then why have you chosen me? It is possible that there are some that meet the qualities you are looking for. What makes me so different, so special, compared to them?"

She remained thoughtful a few instants. She couldn't tell him why she loved him. She wasn't sure if he felt the same and neither could she risk someone else discovering it. She kept still, observing him from behind. What made him so different? Everything. From his origins to his manner of thinking and behave. He was all that her people needed and all she wished for. She set the brush aside and sat beside him.

"Perhaps one of them is all right, but it is not enough," She said, looking at his eyes and holding his hands between her own. "Look at your hands, Link. The noble's hands are cared hands, with perfect manicure, and weak. Yours are rough, hard, and strong." Zelda placed her palms over his. "The hands are the perfect reflection of a person's life. Hyrule needs someone strong. I need, no, rather want someone strong at my side." She lowered her gaze to her hands. "You are the only one whom I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

Silence reigned between both. Zelda didn't dare look at him. She kept her head low, her hair falling over her face. That might as well be a confession, she didn't know how he would react at that.

Through the locks of hair, she could see how Link pulled his hands from underneath hers, saw how they moved towards her face and push her hair aside. He put his hands on both sides of her face and lift it, forcing her to look at him.

Lifting her gaze, she found herself looking at Link's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes reflected seriousness, and a bit of confusion also. Zelda's heart pounded quickly. She was nervous; she didn't know how well he'd respond at her near declaration.

"Thank you," was the only thing he said.

Zelda blushed at that and the kind smile that he showed her. Luckily, it seemed that the hero was oblivious enough as to not realize what those words implied.

When the princess was about to tell him there was nothing to be thankful of, a sound was heard. It was a kind of growling. Zelda flushed in embarrassment, and Link looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Zelda blushed even more and looked away. Her stomach growled again and Link laughed once he heard it. He stood up, put the shirt that was on the bed on, and turned towards her.

"I think it is best if we go fetch something to eat," he said with a teasing smile.

"But the cooks have left," she told him sheepishly. "They will not return until supper time."

"Do not worry, I shall prepare something then."

"You cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Why are you surprised? When you live by yourself, there is no other choice than to learn how to cook."

Link grabbed her from the wrist and dragged her out of the room to the castle's kitchen. There, she sat on one of the tables while she observed him. Link seemed to know the location of all the utensils he needed, which made her think that it wasn't the first time he's used the castle's kitchen. She saw how he filled a pot with water and put it over the fire, to then go down the basement with a basket under his arm, to grab the necessary ingredients. When he came back, Zelda could see a pumpkin in the basket, but she couldn't see the rest of the ingredients.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"A very special soup," he said as he took a fish out of the basket, and placed it over a wooden board.

"But what is in it?"

"Mainly: reek-fish, goat cheese, and pumpkin."

She continued to observe how he skillfully removed the scales from the fish and then proceeded to clean and fillet it. The truth is that Zelda thought the fish's cleaning process to be unpleasant, but Link didn't seem to have a problem with it. He seemed used to it.

"Whom I learned the recipe from puts the fish in as it is," he said in an amused tone as he rinsed the fish with water. "Be thankful that I bother to clean it."

Zelda giggled. It was true that she wouldn't have liked to find the fish whole, head included, in the soup. So yes, she was thankful.

Neither of them said something else. Link was very concentrated on his work, and she limited to observe him. She liked to see him do stuff when they were alone. When there was people present, he would be a bit tense, nervous, choosing his words, his movements, and actions. On the other hand, when they were alone, he seemed more relaxed and behaved in a more casual manner towards her, much closer. The only thing that seemed to not change was the way he addressed her, always with formal words. Not that it mattered, it was normal when addressing royalty, however, just as he behaved differently when alone, she also wanted him to talk with her with more familiarity.

"May I ask you something, Link?"

"Of course," he replied without stopping as he cut the pumpkin. "You may ask me anything, Highness."

"When we are alone, could you speak to me in a casual manner?"

"What do you mean?"

"I would like for you to speak with me in the same manner in which you speak with your friends."

Link, after putting the chunks of pumpkin into the broth, moved towards her as he cleaned his hands with a cloth.

"So you want me to speak like this?" he asked, changing the grammar and tone with which he spoke.

Zelda nodded, awed by the swiftness and ease in which he could change his manner of addressing her.

"Very well," he said, staring at her intently. "But with a condition."

"What condition?"

"I want you to also speak with me in that manner."

"But I have never spoken in another manner with anyone."

"I know. I know that since little you have been taught to speak in a formal manner, and to even address the service that way." Link rested his arms over the table, putting his face at the same height as hers. "I do not expect you to do it immediately. Think about it and get used to the idea. That way, by the time we are married, you can address me casually."

Although she wasn't so sure, it seemed acceptable to her. It wasn't like she could refuse before that smile he showed her. She nodded. Link took her right hand with delicacy, moved it to his lips, and kissed the back of it. He had maintained eye contact with her, and a small smile on his mouth, at all moment.

"Then we have a deal," he said, still holding her hand.

Zelda felt hot, very hot; above all, she felt her face burning, and her heart was pounding very quickly. What had happened with the shy and withdrawn Link of always? The princess had been noticing for a while that the hero was behaving in a bolder manner around her, but not too exaggerated, since the day he agreed to marry her, there was moments in which he lost his shyness. This moment was one of them. Link stood up and went back to the pot, chuckling.

After a long wait, the soup was finally ready. In front of her, Link had placed a bowl full of soup, which smelled deliciously good, a spoon, a glass of water, and a bit of leftover bread. He sat at the other side of the table, in front of her, observing her as she ate, as if waiting for the verdict. Zelda dipped the spoon in the soup, and after blowing to cool it a bit, tasted it. It was a flavor she was not used to. She was used to eating more elaborate and refined dishes, and that soup was totally different from every other thing she had tried to the moment. And it was absolutely delicious.

"It is delicious, Link," Zelda said in awe. "Who taught you to make this soup?"

"It's Yeto's recipe," Link replied with a grin.

"The yeti that lives in Snow Peak?"

He nodded. Zelda was impressed. Who knew a creature like that knew how to cook something so good?

The princess forgot about table manners she'd been taught since she was a girl, as well as any other refinement, and devoured the food in front of her. She was hungry and it was delicious. She heard Link's laughter. She looked at him, ashamed by her behavior, but he simply smiled contently. She supposed that for him, seeing the princess devour his food without complaint was a compliment, and he wasn't wrong. She returned her gaze on the bowl and continued eating, calmly this time.

"Do you have any plans for this afternoon, Zel?" Link asked her as she was almost finished.

"No, I have not thought of it yet."

"I've been thinking we could go out and ride for a while. Epona needs exercise and I fresh air, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Getting out of here would also do well for you."

Zelda smiled. She felt happy. Not only did Link invite out to ride, but had immediately addressed her in a colloquial manner, too.

"I would love to," she said with a grin, but then remembered something. "Now that I remember, I cannot ride my horse; we need to change her horseshoes."

"No problem, Epona can carry us both. It's not the first time and we won't go that far."

 

Half an hour later, both were on Epona's back, exiting through Castle Town's east gate. Zelda had changed and wore riding clothes. Link, on the other hand, wore his hero's clothes. He had placed his sword and shield on the saddle so that it wouldn't bother Zelda, who was sitting behind him. They galloped, bordering the northern area, towards the direction of the Bridge of Eldin. They were going at great speed and Zelda had to hold on to Link tightly to not fall. But it was a pleasant sensation, on one side, she felt the warmth that the hero emitted, on the other, the fresh air rocking her hair.

After an intense and long riding, they arrived at the Bridge of Eldin, where they unmounted. Link gave his mare a small pat as a signal to roam, which she didn't take long to do it. Zelda and he sat on an edge next to the bridge, while watching Epona graze freely in silence.

Everything was clam and deserted, save for some insects that fluttered by and a few birds posed several meters from them. Zelda glanced at Link, who had laid his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying from the small breeze that hit his face. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at her.

The princess shook her head.

"I am just cold."

Of course, that was an excuse. The air was cool, but Zelda wasn't cold. She simply wanted to be closer to him.

Link placed his arm around her, and brought her closer.

"It's starting to get dark, so do you want to return?"

She shook her head again.

"Let's stay here a few minutes more," she said, snuggling against him.


	9. Chapter 8 Ordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the English translation of my first fanfic. It was originaly written in Spanish and published at FanFiction.net  
> It has been translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> It has been corrected by [Chameleon Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5743327/).
> 
>  
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/9/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Barely two months were left until the wedding. Luckily, the majority of the preparations were already done, but there was still plenty to do, like choosing the entourage that would accompany the princess. Even still, Zelda and Link had decided to take a few days off to visit Ordon. Link wanted to see his old friends— some of them he hadn't seen in more than a year— and present Zelda to them.

They had left that morning, early, the sun barely rising, and they now had several hours of intense riding. Luckily, Ordon wasn't very far when they stopped to eat at noon. They could now see Faron Woods, which they had to cross to get to the village, located in Ordona province.

Several members of the court had suggested they traveled by carriage, but Zelda thought it was more adequate to ride on horse. It was faster, and that way they could travel alone.

By mid-afternoon, they finally reached Faron Woods. They followed the only path that went deeper in until arriving at a small house, where they stopped. In front of it was a man sitting on a tree trunk. The man sported a strange hairstyle, with a nest (bird included) on top of his head, and a big smile. In front of him was a fire with a cauldron over it.

"Oh, it's the Ordonian!" he said with great enthusiasm at seeing Link jump off the horse. "Long time, no see. I almost didn't recognize you. Did you come for a visit?"

"That's right," Link replied as he helped Zelda dismount. "How's the business, Coro?"

"It's going, though I lost my best customer when you left. Oh, and this beautiful girl?" he asked, looking at Zelda. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Fiancée," he said with a smile.

"Wow! What luck you have, man, being able to marry a beauty like that."

"Truth is even I don't believe it sometimes."

Zelda saw how Link looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled at her timidly. Sometimes she also thought if all this wasn't more than a dream, but thank the goddesses it was real.

After the introductions and a while of chatting, the two youths continued their way. They crossed a tunnel and arrived at a small pond with several waterfalls. Link commented to the princess that this was the spring of the Light Spirit Faron. The place was precious, all covered with tiny white flowers, the pond's crystalline water, the small waterfalls located in between trees… it was like a small paradise. Unfortunately, they couldn't stop, it was beginning to get dark and they needed to hurry to get to Ordon.

After leaving the spirit's spring behind and going deeper into the woods, they arrived at a suspension bridge that crossed through a deep precipice.

"Once we cross the bridge, we'll be in Ordona province," Link said as he began to cross the bridge.

Zelda stayed at the edge, staring down at the deepness of the precipice with fear. They were very high and the bridge only consisted of a bunch of rope and wooden boards.

"You are afraid?"

The princess lifted her head and saw Link on the other side of the bridge, looking at her with an amused smile on his face. The boy got off the horse and walked through the bridge towards her. He took the reins of her horse and guided it through the bridge.

"Don't worry," he said in a calming tone. "I've crossed this bridge hundreds of times. It's safe."

"That does not console me."

Link laughed. She didn't find it funny. That he apparently wasn't afraid of anything didn't give him the right to laugh at her. Sometimes she wondered if Link really was invulnerable to fear.

"Tell me, Link. Have you ever been afraid of something?"

Link stopped, luckily they had already crossed the bridge, and tilted his head to the side, thinking.

"Everyone is afraid of something. It's part of our nature. I just don't let myself get carried away by fears, I try to think things with clarity and do all that's possible to face and get over them."

"And were you afraid when you faced Ganondorf?"

"At that moment I was too angry to be afraid."

They resumed their walk. Link climbed over Epona's back again and they kept going. Zelda wasn't surprised by the hero's answer; after all, he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage.

As they advanced, Zelda observed a path that branched towards the right, but was interrupted a few meters in by a gate made out of logs. Through the holes that were in between logs, she could see water at a distance.

"That's the spring of the light spirit Ordona," Link said. "We'll see it later or tomorrow."

After several minutes, they arrived at a small clearing where a there was a house built in a tree. The door was located on a platform, which had to be accessed by a ladder of ropes and wooden boards. They stopped there and Link got off the horse. Zelda imitated him, and they left the horses besides the house. At the left of the ladder was a sign with something written on it: 'Link's House'.

"So this is your house?" Zelda said, observing it with attention.

"Yep. It's not much, but it's enough for a single person."

From outside, it was a strange house, built in the trunk of the tree itself. It was the first time that the princess had seen a house like it and she wondered if all the houses in Ordon were constructed in the same manner.

"Let's go to the village first." Link said, taking her by the hand and coercing her to follow. "We'll put the luggage inside later."

The road they followed wasn't very long and it crossed through a small hollow. When they exited the hollow, they arrived at a clearing surrounded by mountains. A river crossed through the clearing and there were several scattered houses. They were finally in Ordon. The houses, although similar in structure as Link's, were built on solid ground. It was a nice and calm setting, brimming with peace. Zelda was liking this place.

"Link!" a child's voice was heard from afar.

At the same time as the hero turned towards the direction of the voice, a boy of no more than ten years lunged at him, snagging him by the legs. The boy had short brown hair, with a bandana tied over his head, and green eyes. Other kids were running behind him: a girl who was older than the rest, one who was much smaller, and Colin; the princess perfectly remembered the blond youngster who seemed to admire Link greatly.

"Hey, Talo!" he said to the boy, putting a hand over his head. "It's been a while. You've grown so much."

The other children arrived, forming a semicircle around Link.

"Hey, Link," said the smallest one of all. "You could have deigned to visit us sooner."

"I'm sorry, Malo, but I've been very busy. My boss gives me too much work," he replied, laughing and looking at Zelda.

Seeing that Link looked the other way, the children followed his gaze until they found the princess, who remained standing, a bit far to leave room for the children. With the exception of Colin, who already knew her, the kids stared at her with lots of intensity and curiosity. Suddenly, the girl gave a squeal of happiness, and with a small clap, joined her hands together, intertwining her fingers.

"It's the princess?!" she exclaimed with great joy.

Zelda simply nodded.

"So it's true you're marrying the princess?" Talo asked excitedly. "It's just that it's something difficult to believe."

"I think I should feel offended by that," Link replied, crossing his arms.

"It's just that she's a princess!" said the girl. "And you… well, it's true that you saved us, and that you're very strong, brave, handsome and all that, but you're still Link."

"What does that mean, Beth?" the young hero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The princess couldn't contain her laughter; it was so amusing to see how the small group of children pulled the chosen hero's leg. She saw Link look at her with reproach and hurried to try stopping her laughter. It was a difficult task.

"I didn't doubt it for a moment," said Malo. "We've always known that Link was different from any of us. After what happened, it was more than evident that he was destined to be something greater than a simple herder."

That child was very strange. He didn't talk or behave like the other children; he was like a mini-adult. Zelda had heard much talk about him, not only from Link, but from people from at the castle and from Hyrule Castle Town. After all, it was Malo, the owner of Malomart. How did a small child manage to build his own business (a very prosperous one, at that)? To Zelda, and all who wondered, that was a mystery; although the princess suspected that Link had helped more than what he was willing to admit. He said that he'd only contributed with a bit of money so that he could open the shop in Castle Town, but he never said how much that 'bit' was.

"Come on, Link," Colin said, taking Link's hand. "Everyone's waiting at the mayor's house."

They followed the children towards the other side of the village, to the house that was along the opposite exit. To Zelda's astonishment, they entered without even knocking. That was unthinkable in Castle Town, but they were very far from the city; it was logical to think that they had very different customs in Ordon.

Just as they entered the house, there was an ample room in which a great number of people were congregated. Zelda observed the large room, it was completely different from the opulence she was used to in the castle, but this place didn't dissatisfy her; it was warm and homely. The people greeted them and approached them. Link received hugs from each and every one present, and Zelda small curtseys and polite greeting from them. In some way she felt disappointed, she would have preferred a warmer welcome, like Link's, but it was expected that these people of humble origins would feel a bit intimidated by the presence of a princess like her, even those she'd already known during the ball.

After introducing her to his friends, Link was boarded with questions from their part. Zelda took advantage of this moment to approach Ilia, who was a bit in the sidelines, next to the children.

"Can we speak a moment, Ilia?" she asked her with a bit of shyness.

Ilia moved from the children and guided her through a hallway towards a room of similar dimensions as the one before, with a circular dais in the center. Zelda was nervous, she didn't know how Ilia would react before what she was about to propose her. After the conversation about Link she'd had with her, she expected her to react in a positive manner.

"What did you want to talk about, Highness?"

"This may seem a bit strange to you, and it may not be the most considerate on my part considering your feelings for Link, but there is no one more apt for this."

"Do not worry for my feelings towards him, Highness," Ilia said with a small smile. "After the conversation we had, I could renounce to him definitively."

"I am glad to hear that, for I would like you to be my maid of honor during the wedding."

Zelda looked at Ilia, who did not react. She moved towards her with the intention of putting a hand on her shoulder, but, just as she was about to touch her, Ilia let out a squeal. Zelda hurried to pull her hand away, frightened. Harried footsteps were heard entering the room.

"What's wrong, Ilia?!" Mayor Bo worriedly exclaimed.

"I'm going to be maid of honor!"

With a little jump, Ilia lunged at Zelda, hugging her. The mayor moved in quickly to separate them, that was a serious affront towards the princess, but Zelda indicated him with a gesture that it did not matter.

"And you thought Ilia wouldn't agree." Link approached them and put a hand over Ilia's shoulder, catching her attention. "Although your reaction was a by a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

"Oh, shut up," Ilia said, taking his hand off her shoulder. "How'd you want me to react then? It's not every day a princess asks a country girl like me to accompany her on her wedding."

"I'll remind you that it is also my wedding, and I'm a country boy like you."

"Nonsense! This has nothing to do with you, Link, you are just the groom."

Link opened his mouth to reply but Rusl placed a hand over his shoulder and shook his head, stopping him. Zelda giggled. It wasn't the first time she had seen this type of situations; it was typical to see this kind of reaction concerning weddings among her ladies in waiting and maids, they always said that it was a special day for the bride. It was something the princess couldn't grasp; she had been taught since little that a wedding was just an agreement, a formalism, to finance their ties with other countries or to maintain peace and prosperity in the kingdom. Now she understood that excitement, for it would be Link who will be at her side, and not some noble or prince whom she barely knew. However, she still failed to understand why it was only considered special for the bride. In her opinion, it was equally important for both.

"Ilia is not the only one that I want to accompany me," Zelda said. "I would also like for the children to become part of my entourage."

Beth jumped and screamed from happiness, Talo and Colin smiled, and Malo remained impassive. Their respective mothers approached them and congratulated them.

"Rusl," Link turned towards the man. "I also have something to ask you. Would you like to be my best man?"

"It would be an honor, Link," he replied with a grin.

 

That afternoon had been very interesting at least. It had been very pleasant being able to know all of Link's friends. After the introductions and petitions, they all dined at the mayor's house. The food had been delicious and the conversation pleasant. Although she'd been welcomed with a bit of coldness at first, they had opened to her little by little, and they began to treat her with more familiarity and affection, especially Uli— Colin's mother— who even let her hold her little two year-old daughter... Ilia had been worried about the maid of honor issue, she said she didn't have any adequate dresses for the occasion, but Zelda calmed her by telling her that the castle's tailors and dressmakers would take care of the outfits for the children, Rusl, and her, that she only had to present herself there in two weeks to have her measures taken.

After bidding everyone goodbye, Zelda and Link headed to his house. They grabbed their equipment, which was still besides the horses, and entered the house. It wasn't very big, they were met with a living room upon entering that seem to function as both as a kitchen and a dining room, and some wooden ladders that lead to several platforms. From below, she observed the platforms but didn't find anything similar to a bed.

"Where will we sleep?" she asked as she continued to search with her gaze where they would sleep.

"Right here," he replied, pointing to the carpet that was in front of the ladder.

Zelda stared at him, horrified. Were they really going to sleep on the floor? With a chuckle, Link opened a wardrobe, from which he took something large and that appeared to be soft, rolled up, and extended it over the carpet. He moved towards the wardrobe again and took out some sheets and a pillow, and placed it over that kind of thin mattress.

"Come now, try it, I assure you that it's more comfortable than it looks. I'll look for the other meanwhile."

After saying this, Link went down some stairs that were at the back of the house, which Zelda had not seen until now. The princess sat over the mattress, trying it, and laid down. It was more comfortable than it looked for certain, not as much as those in the castle, but it was acceptable. She sat up once she heard Link come up the stairs. He had difficulty coming up, for he carried a similar mattress and another pillow. Zelda stood up and hurried towards him to help him carry all that.

"Thanks."

Free of burden, Link could climb the ladder quickly. He grabbed the mattress from Zelda's arms and extended it along the other, leaving several centimeters of space between both.

"You will sleep on this one," Link indicated, pointing at the second mattress. "It's for guests. I don't have many guests so it's practically new. I think only Colin has used it once."

 

She had tossed for hours, but however she lay, she couldn't get some sleep. It wasn't the first time it had happened to her, she had had trouble sleeping for several days. She looked at her left, where Link lay with his back turned towards her. She could hear his breathing, slow and relaxed, indicating that he was in deep sleep. How lucky were some. She looked at the ceiling, fixing her gaze on the skylight, from where a bit of moonlight had filtered. Fed up, she finally stood up and exited the house in silence as to not wake her fiancé.

Once outside, she sat on the edge of the platform, her legs dangling, and let the nocturnal breeze rock her locks of hair and the skirts of her nightgown. It was chilly, but she didn't mind at that moment, it was relaxing to feel that clean and fresh air over the bare skin of her arms and legs. She lifted her gaze towards the sky and contemplated the stars.

"Can't sleep?"

Zelda jumped. She was so immersed that she didn't hear Link come out of the house, neither did she know for how long she was sitting there. She turned towards him and observed him. Like her he was barefoot, and only wore his sleeping pants. She turned her head again and looked ahead, and she heard his muffled footsteps approach.

"I suppose those mattresses aren't very suitable for a princess," he said in a casual tone.

"I do not think that is it," she replied without looking at him, but felt his gaze on her. "I have been having trouble sleeping for some time."

"Why is that?"

"I do not know. I feel quite nervous and restless. It could be from all the work I have been having lately."

"Wait here for a moment."

Zelda turned towards him and saw that he had entered the house again. He came out after a few minutes with a bag on his shoulder and her boots in hand. He dropped the boots next to her and jumped off the platform.

"Come follow me."

The princess stared at him in a questioning manner, but only received a smile from his part as an answer. She put on the boots and climbed down the stairs, she wasn't sure to get out of there unscratched if she jumped from up there like he did. She followed him through the path they took that afternoon up to the bifurcation where she had seen the door. Link took a key out of the bag and opened the door with it. After passing through it, they found themselves in front of Ordon spring. Just like Faron spring, that place was beautiful, with white sand banks and three waterfalls in the background.

"I used to come here and get into the water when I couldn't sleep," Link said, walking towards the shore. "With it I relaxed and got to sleep. Why don't you try it?" He dipped his feet and walked some meters inward, the water only came up to his ankles. "The back covers enough to bathe in."

Was he really telling her to bathe there, in the open? Didn't he realize that that implied her to undress in front of him? Zelda stared at him for a few instants, hesitantly, to then avert her gaze and observe their surroundings. It wasn't that she minded him watching, sooner or later he would have to, but she wasn't sure that he would feel comfortable in that situation.

"Of course, what an idiot I am," he said embarrassed, giving himself a tap on his forehead. "I'll be sitting there." He pointed at a tree located between the shore and a rocky wall that surrounded the place and headed towards it. "You have my word that I won't look."

Zelda observed him as he walked. When he passed by her, she saw that he was completely flushed. She saw him sit next to the tree and lean his shoulder on the trunk. Zelda took her boots off and dipped her feet in the water. She expected it to be colder, but it was warm.

"There's something you can dry off with later in the bag," she heard Link say. "I've also taken one of thy hair bands in case you did not want to wet it."

She moved towards the bag and took a rather large towel and one of her hair bands out from it. Leaving the towel over the bag, she tied her hair with the band. She looked at Link, making sure he didn't turn— although she knew he wouldn't— and began to undress. As she started to walk in the water a comforting sensation began to travel through her entire body. Not only was the water warm, it gave off a fresh, pleasant, and surprisingly familiar smell, too. She headed towards the deepest part, where the water reached her waist, gathered a bit of water with her hands and soaked her face with it. She breathed deeply, enjoying that fragrance, and then she recognized it. It was Link's smell. He had told her that when he lived in Ordon he used to go there during the nights he couldn't sleep, but lived in the castle now, he couldn't come to the spring.

Once she felt more calm and relaxed, she got out of the water, dried off, and dressed herself again. She looked at Link again, whose head was tilted a bit back, observing the sky, and felt the necessity to verify something. She walked towards him and sat behind him. She rested her hands on his bare back and buried her nose on his neck. Yes, although faint, it was the same smell.

"What are you doing?" Link said nervously, turning his head towards her.

"I was just making sure of something," she said, moving away a bit, but without removing her hands. "You give off the same smell as the spring; I have noticed it when I entered its waters."

"Well, it's logical, I usually bathe in that water; it has several properties and I am used to using it for them."

"But how? There is no spring near the castle."

"You know of the Goron who sells hot-spring water in Castle Town?" he asked in a fun tone. "I pay him to bring me water from Eldin spring in Kakariko. But don't tell anyone; it's a secret."

Link looked at her and gave her a knowing wink. Zelda giggled. Certainly it wouldn't be recommendable to let others know, the light spirts probably wouldn't like people to start taking water from their springs.

"Wait a moment. You are insinuating that you go around smelling me?"

He stared at her with a mixture of horror and disbelief. The princess laughed and hugged him, resting completely over his back.

"It is just so pleasant," she whispered in his ear with a playful voice. "It mixes with your own, making it very appealing."

In that moment she noticed how he turned tense and rigid. It wasn't the first time she noted his nervousness in these kind of situations. He was prepared to stop her once she tried to go further. Zelda sometimes wondered if he didn't feel physically attracted by her in the least. She hugged him tighter.

"Tell me, Link," she murmured against his back. "Do you find me attractive?" He didn't respond. "Because sometimes I feel like I do not attract you in the slightest."

There was a moment of silence. It looked like Link wasn't going to answer or react, but, just as she was about to release him and move away, he grabbed one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. She heard him murmur something, and asked him to repeat it.

"I'm sorry," he said again, louder. "I'm sorry if that was the impression I've given you, but you are wrong; it's quite the opposite."

Zelda released him and moved away from him a bit, but rested her hands on his back again. She wanted him to turn, wanted to see the expression he had at this moment, but he didn't turn, keeping his back to her.

"Then why…?"

"Because I don't want to ruin it," Link interrupted her. "It didn't take you much to convince the council that marrying me was for the best, but what would happen if they discovered there had been inappropriate behavior between us? Not only will they begin to raise objections, the rest of the nobles would make a fuss if they knew." He paused briefly and sighed. "I don't want you to have trouble because I couldn't control my impulses. I'm sorry."

Zelda balled her hands and pressed her forehead on his back. Why was he apologizing to her? It was her who should be apologizing, she who hadn't thought of the consequences of her own actions, who had behaved in an inappropriate manner. As princess, she should have thought of her actions with coolness instead of letting herself get carried away by her feelings and personal desires.

"You will have to be a bit patient," Link continued. "In two months we'll be married, and then I'll be yours completely; you'll be able to do with me what you want or ask of me whatever you wish."

She didn't know what to think of those words. She didn't know whether to consider that as a declaration of love, one of servitude, or both. While she thought of that, she noticed how Link moved away from her. She lifted her gaze and saw him standing in front of her, offering his hand with a small smile on his face.

"Should we go back?" he told her.

Zelda took his offered hand and he helped her stand up.

"Thank you."

 

For the princess, waking up with the morning light filtering through her eyelids wasn't precisely the most pleasant way to wake up. She was used to a servant waking her with care and slowly open her curtains to get used to the clarity little by little. She sank her face into the pillow to escape the light and get used to it slowly. When she finally got used to it, she turned to her right, looking for Link, who was sleeping by her side, or so she thought. The hero was not there. Zelda sat up and searched through the house with a glance. She called him, but no one answered. The door opened just at that moment.

"You are finally up," Link said from the doorway. "And people say I'm the lazy one."

Link was dressed with typical Ordonian clothing: some pants of a greyish-brown color that reached to half his calf, a large, sleeveless shirt with pistachio-green hems, an orange sash, and sandals. He was carrying a large wicker basket in his arms. He closed the door and left the basket over the table.

"I brought food."

Zelda moved closer and observed how he took out different kinds of food from the basket and placed them over the table. There was bread, eggs, cured meat, bacon, pumpkin, jam, butter, milk, and honey.

"Isn't that too much food?" Zelda asked.

"It's for several days," he replied, grabbing a pair of buckets from a corner. "I'm going to fetch water. You can change in the meanwhile if you like. I'll prepare breakfast when I come back."

Just as promised, Link fixed breakfast when he returned. Zelda had insisted in helping, but he had refused, arguing that, as host, he couldn't let his guest do work.

"What are we doing today?" Zelda asked as she watched him spread butter on a piece of toast.

Link took a bit to reply, he seemed to think over their options. While he did so, he continued to spread butter over their pieces of toast and put a bit of honey over them.

"We could go to Faron Woods," he said finally. "It seems that there are no monsters left, and with a little luck, we could see the monkeys that live in that area."

The princess thought it was a good idea; she had wanted to go to the woods for a while.

After breakfast, they packed all that was necessary for their excursion and hooked to Epona's saddle. Link had also hooked his sword, just in case. To go comfortable, Zelda had dressed in ridding clothes and some special boots Link had given her for hiking; the hero, from his part, remained in his Ordonian attire, but had substituted the sandals for his leather boots.

They both mounted on Epona, him in front and her behind, and they headed towards Faron province. They were taking the mare only, for Link had informed her that they could only ride for a small portion of the journey. They would have to leave her with Coro and continue by foot.

They trotted through a good portion of the way, until they arrived at the bridge that united the two regions of Faron and Ordon. The sole sight of that bridge of rope and boards caused dread in the princess. She held on tightly to Link and heard him laugh while doing so. She gave him a pinch on the side as punishment.

"Are you certain you want to do that to whom is holding the reins as we cross the bridge? We could have an accident."

Link turned his head and looked at her with a fun smile. Zelda frowned and looked away from him, though, after seeing the deep abyss they were crossing, decided it had been a bad idea and fixed her gaze at his back.

Just as the day before, they passed by Faron spring, but didn't stop, though Link promised to stop there for a while later in the afternoon.

After asking Coro to look after Epona, Link grabbed his sword and the bag in which they carried the food and other utensils, and entered the cave that lead towards the heart of Faron Woods. The cave was very dark, but luckily Link had brought his lantern, which he carried on his right hand while carrying his sword with his left, just in case. They crossed the cave without trouble and came out to an ample hollow covered in fog. Link explained to her that during the Twilight Invasion the place was covered by a toxic fog, but now it was a normal fog. Holding to his arm as to not lose him from sight, they crossed the hollow and arrived to an open, wooden door, with another cave behind. This one was shorter. They didn't take much to cross it and arrive to another hollow, which was narrower and seconded as a road.

When came to an open field, the first that Zelda saw was what seemed like an immense tree in the distance, it was enormous and magnificent.

"Woo! Hey! Woo! You're super!"

Zelda was startled. She diverted her gaze towards the origin of that shrill voice, but only saw a little sales stand and a very colorful bird with a rather strange 'hairdo'. There was no one else.

"Now just buy something! Hey!" said the bird. "Welcome! Hey! Buy something! Anything!"

The young hero walked towards one of the containers and filled the lantern with the liquid that it contained. Once full, he approached the bird and deposited a fist full of rupees in a box below.

"Hey! What a generous young man! Thank you! Hey! Thank you! Come back sometime! Hey!"

"You have been complimented by a bird?" Zelda asked, amused. She was trying to contain her laughter with all her might.

"It's Coro's. I suppose he taught it to play up to people to obtain more customers."

"Well, it hadn't told us nothing that we didn't know already."

Link's cheeks became an intense red color and Zelda giggled at seeing him. It was so adorable.

"You get embarrassed when I compliment you, but not when a bird does it?"

"It's different," he answered, still visibly embarrassed.

"True," she said with obviousness. "He is just flattering you while I mean it."

She looked at him and grinned. He was blushing even more, if that were possible.

They kept advancing, heading towards the great tree that was in front of them. The ground ended a small distance from the tree, giving way to a deep precipice, however, a narrow and winding path crossed the precipice up until a hollow of a tree, in which there was a door. Link had told her that that was the Forest Temple, home of a group of monkeys and the place where he found the first fragment of the Fused Shadows.

Along the path, they could see a succession of bridges that connected parts of the tree and small chunks of land and strayed off towards the left.

"This is new," said Link as he walked towards the first bridge. "I suppose this is Shad's doing. He said that he had been researching around the grove."

"What's at the other side of the bridges?" the princess asked with curiosity.

"The Sacred Grove, and beyond that, the ruins in which I found, and now lays, the Master Sword."

Link had answered with a somber tone in his voice and a feeling of nostalgia etched on his face. Zelda remained thoughtful a few minutes. She had read things about the ruins that guarded the sword several times and felt curious, she wanted to see them with her own eyes, even if she had to cross that deep precipice. She indicated her desire to go to the hero and both headed towards the grove.

The Sacred Grove was a dark forest, the trees were so leafy that light filtered scantly through their branches. Even so, it was a beautiful place. It was composed of small areas connected with each other, in which there were small ponds and waterfalls. Walls and stone columns evidently made by man could be noticed on certain areas, they seemed like the remains of a large building now in ruins.

Despite the beauty of the place, Zelda felt restless. She could hear, in the distance, feeble music played in what seemed to be a trumpet, music that, once in a while, was interrupted by a high-pitched, childish giggle. She held to Link's arm, tightly, who looked at her with a calming smile. It wasn't that she was scared, just that that giggle caused her anxiety.

They arrived at the end of the road. In front of them, several meters below, was an ample, circular area, surrounded by tall stone walls. Link moved away from her and jumped. Zelda observed how he landed on the ground gracefully. Was he expecting her to jump from up here? No way could she jump that and not hurt herself. If she didn't have the heart to jump from the platform of his house, let alone that.

"You have climbing ivy at your feet," Link shouted from below. "It reaches to the ground."

"Are you mad?" she yelled, horrified. "Do you want to kill me?"

"Don't worry," he replied with a smile. "I'm here in case you fall."

She looked at Link, the ground, the ivy at her feet, and finally at him again. The way in which Link looked at her gave her the certainty that, no matter what happened, he was there to help her. She sighed and began descending. The branches of the ivy crunched at as she passed, making her even more nervous, and making the descent more difficult than it was. There weren't many supports for the feet, so she had to do all the effort with her hands. It was moments like these that she wished to have the agility and skill of the hero. When it seemed like she could arrive without trouble, at scarce meters form the ground, when she wanted to support her feet on the ivy, she slipped and fell. Link didn't waste time to place himself under her and catch her in his arms.

"Are you all right?"

She breathed deeply, trying to calm the strong and fast pounding of her heart. Lifting her gaze, she saw how he looked at her with obvious concern. She nodded as a response to his questions and he placed her gently on the ground. Zelda sat over a rock to rest, feeling her arms and legs sore.

"And to think that we will have to climb that damn creeper later to return," the princess said with plain irritation.

"For cases like these I carry this," Link told her, rummaging through the contents of his bag. After searching carefully, he took out one of his claw-shots and grinned. "Thanks to this, we'll arrive at the top in no time, and without effort from your part."

"Do you think I will know how to use that contraption?"

"No need to, you only have to hold onto me and I will take care of getting us up there." He offered her a hand to help her get up. "Come now, we're almost there."

They went through an arc, and after climbing a small slope, arrived to what seemed to be a large building of old, from which only a small portion of wall remained. They could see in front of them the ruins of a stairwell and an opening in form of an arc on the wall at their left, guarded by two large statues covered in moss. She followed Link through the opening and walked through a hallway with stairs to another room, which also had its remaining portion of walls. In the middle of the room, fixed in its pedestal, was the Master Sword. They walked towards it, but once beside it, Zelda noticed that Link had stayed behind. She turned and saw him standing still at several meters of distance.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"It's just that I don't want to be tempted to take it from the pedestal again," he replied crestfallenly, with a bit of a sad smile.

Zelda stared at him inquisitively, cuing him to keep talking. The hero sighed.

"The first time I came here it was because you told me that this sword could return me to my original form, wasn't it?" The princess nodded. "No one told me to take it from the pedestal, but from the instant that I stood next to it, I had the feeling that I had to wield it, as if my head urged me to take it from there. When I closed my fingers around the handle, I felt the touch surprisingly familiar, as if I had it in my hands all my life." He paused and sighed again. "I know that if I come closer to the sword, I will have the need to wield it, and I don't want to do it."

Zelda gave him a comforting smile. She looked at the sword and placed her hand over the pommel. Although she knew that it wouldn't react with her, she had the small hope that by touching it, she would feel a current travel her body, just as Link had told her. She closed her hand over the handle and pulled upwards, trying to take it out. It was obvious that she wouldn't achieve it, but now that she was there, she wanted to try. As expected, the sword was firmly tacked and did not budge a millimeter. After all, the Master Sword only had one owner and answered only to him.

She turned towards the hero and approached him. She intertwined her right hand with his left.

"Come now," the princess said, guiding him out of that place. "Let's eat something and return."


	10. Chapter 9 Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated by [MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4138878/).  
> This chapter hasn't been corrected yet, but I didn't want you to wait more for it. I'll update it when it's corrected.  
> This is the last chapter. I hope you like how the story ends. Thank you for read it til the end. Also, thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows.
> 
> My next story is being translated, but it will be a while until I star to publish it. I have a third fanfic finished in Spanish, but I need a translator for it. If there is someone interested in translating it, please, send me a PM. Thanks.
> 
> You can also read it at [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11949204/10/For-Hyrule-s-sake)
> 
>    
>  _The Legend of Zelda series and its characters are property of Nintendo._

Finally, the day awaited by many in the kingdom arrived, the day of the union between the princess of Hyrule and the hero chosen by the gods. There were still several hours left until the big event, but everyone in Castle Town and the castle were anxious for it to begin. Of course, some nobles did not share that excitement, they were still reticent from the choice the princess had taken.

The streets of Castle Town were beautifully decorated with ribbons and white and sky-blue colored garlands. The path the princess had to follow to arrive at the temple had been cordoned off and was strongly guarded by castle guards, whose breastplates and helmets had been carefully polished, and shone reflecting the light of the sun. Large tables had been placed throughout the Central Square to celebrate with food and drink, after the ceremony, the wedding of the couple and the princess's coronation, all payed by the royal treasury.

In the castle there was a great hustle. The servants hurried to finish all the preparations. They had to prepare the dining room where the guests would be received and the banquet held. Everything had to be perfect and on time.

 

 

Ilia was nervous, it was an obvious fact. She had to accompany the princess during her way to the altar and she was afraid to trip or do something wrong. They had practiced the entire ceremony's procession several times, but that didn't stop her from being restless in case she messed up.

A few maids had dressed and groomed her and she now sported her dress as the princess's maid of honor, a long, long-sleeved, sky-blue dress, tightly-fitted at the waist, whose bell-shaped skirt fell in an elegant manner to her feet.

She found herself in that moment in the princess's chambers, observing how her ladies-in-waiting made the finishing touches to her dress and hairdo. The princess's dress was of a cream color, had long-sleeves that were wide on the ends, with a slight cleavage and was tightly-fitted a bit above the waist. The skirt of the dress was similar to Ilia's, but longer, brushing along the floor. On her back, at the height of her waist, she wore a large tulle bow, its ends falling until reaching the floor. A pair of gloves, also cream in color, covered her arms up to the elbows. Her hair had been pulled up in a large bun behind her head, but a few, previously curled, strands fell from the sides of the hairdo. To finish, the princess sported some gold, Triforce-shaped earrings and a necklace, also gold, with Nayru's symbol. After doing her makeup, the ladies-in-waiting put tiny white flowers on her bun and veil.

"Why are you so nervous, Ilia?" The princess asked, looking at her. "It is I whom is getting married."

"You are not nervous, Highness?"

"Of course I am, but with time I learned to not show my emotions. Things like worries and feelings are not well seen among rulers, so we learn not to show them in public."

"It is not fair to not show how you really are before others," Ilia said a bit sadden by that revelation.

"I know. Luckily, Link is different," Zelda replied with a feeble smile. "With him I show myself just as I am, he does not judge me nor does he criticize me, and if I make a mistake in something, he smiles and forgives me. Sometimes I wonder how is it possible that, in a corrupt world full of atrocities such as ours, exists someone so pure and innocent like him."

"He is like that," Ilia said with a grin. "Always forgiving and never hating. I know that even those nobles, whom he doesn't precisely get along with, he doesn't hate them. Like any other person he shows feelings like wrath, rage, and hostility, but he is incapable of hating anybody."

She looked at the princess, whom returned the look with another grin. She knew that Zelda had noticed that bit of Link's nature, but she also knew that she needed to express that out-loud, to give the security the princess needed in that moment.

"But you can't only show how you are in front of Link," She continued saying. "I, and any of Link's friends, would be pleased to know the real princess of Hyrule… well, soon to-be queen."

"Thank you."

That was the second time that the princess of Hyrule thanked her in such a gentle and sincere manner. She felt good because of that, perhaps they could become good friends.

When she tired of seeing how the ladies-in-waiting finished grooming the princess, Ilia excused herself and left the room. She wanted to see Link, see how he was doing, so she walked a few meters and called at the door next to Zelda's. After a few seconds, a servant opened the door and let her in.

Link was lazily sitting on one of the armchairs. He seemed calm and relaxed, as if it were any other day.

"Hello, Ilia," Link greeted jovially. "That dress suits you well. I think it's the first time I've seen you so groomed."

"Thanks. You aren't bad either, dressed like that."

The boy laughed. His weeding outfit consisted of a light ceremonial armor that consisted of a breastplate, armguards and greaves. A thick, white shirt and black pants could be seen under the armor. The leather boots he was wearing were black, they reached to half of his calf, were pointy and had a little bit of heel. He also wore a pair of leather gloves, which were also black. His blue earrings had been substituted by some golden ones. Ilia also noticed that his hair had been carefully groomed, with almost all of his hair tied back in a small, low-ponytail and knotted with a black, satin ribbon. She had to recognize the good work of whoever did his hair, they had managed to keep his rebellious bangs from falling over his eyes too much.

"My lord," A servant said, "it's almost time to go to the temple."

"Right."

He rose from the armchair and a couple of servants approached him with a dark-blue cape in their arms.

"You are not nervous?" Ilia asked as she watched how they placed the cape over his breastplate.

"Why should I be? It's not like my day to day is going to change much after this."

Ilia knew he was lying, she could see it in his eyes, but preferred not to say anything.

When he already had the cape well fitted, one of the servants approached with a cap on his hand. It was long and pointy, like the one he always wore, but black. Link took it and put it carefully over his head. Ilia looked at him with a raised eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Don't look at me like that," Link said as he finished donning the cap. "It was Her Highness's idea. She said something about it being my characteristic feature or something like that," He told the servants with a gesture to leave the room and these obeyed him immediately. "She also said I look adorable with it." He added with a blush. "I don't know what can be adorable about a cap."

Ilia laughed. She had to agree with the princess on that subject, that strange cap suited him very well. She observed him attentively from top to bottom. He really was handsome. It was moments like these in which she regretted renouncing to him.

"Why are you wearing an armor?" She asked with genuine interest.

"Apparently it's tradition among soldiers," He answered a bit hesitant. "Even though I'm not really within the military ranks, I'm officially a soldier, so I must wear it."

"Right, you are the princess's personal guardian," She said with a grin. "She is certainly an intelligent woman."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because she has been fast, and clever enough, to catch you."

Link stared at her with a frown, it seemed he didn't get what she was implying. He could be a bit dense sometimes.

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"How can you be so oblivious?! I've seen how the girls in Castle Town follow you around like animals in heat…"

"Ilia!" Link yelled in a reproachful tone.

"What?! It's true!" She herself had been like those girls, so she knew what she was talking about. "And the princess is not so different from them," She paused, seeing the annoyed expression of his face. "Don't look at me like that. You should be more aware of yourself and of what the rest think of you," He didn't know how she did it, but Ilia always ended up scolding him for one thing or another. "You are an attractive man and, though it may not look like it right now, intelligent," Link looked at her with reproach. "Any woman would feel attracted to you, including the princess."

"You are not saying anything she hadn't told me before.," He said, looking away, blushing.

Ilia tilted her head to a side and arched an eyebrow, curious. At least the princess had confessed to Link that she found him attractive, it was a good start.

"What I mean to tell you, Link, it's that she had her eye on you since the moment she offered you a job here at the castle. Unlike other women from Castle Town, she doesn't see you only as the great hero who saved her, she sees you like a man."

It looked like Link was starting to understand what Ilia was trying to tell him. She couldn't tell him directly, that was something the princess had to make him know. But she saw it necessary, he need to know that Zelda appreciated him more than he had imagined.

"I'm going to ask you something very important and I need you to be completely honest with me," Ilia waited for him to tell her to continue. "Do you love her?"

 

 

To say that she was nervous was an understatement, she was extremely nervous. She had been calm, busy, and concentrated on leaving everything ready until the day before, but not nervous. However, on that same instant, she felt her heart pounding with force inside her chest. She breathed in deeply, she needed to calm herself. Everything was going to be fine, she had prepared all mindfully, but there was always the risk of something going wrong. She only hoped that someone like Lord Wallace would not come to interrupt the ceremony. Luckily, in a couple of hours, everything would end and no one could come to reproach her for her choice.

Someone called at the door. One of her ladies-in-waiting opened it and let Ilia in. The girl had a grin on her face. It seemed like her nervousness had vanished, giving way to joyfulness.

"I have been told to tell you, Highness, that the children are ready and are waiting in the reception room," Ilia said.

"Thank you. I am almost ready."

Cecile, her personal maid, placed the veil over her head with care, holding it with a diadem of gold and diamonds, while the other two placed a dark-blue colored cape over her shoulders.

"All done, Highness," Cecile said with a big smile. "You are lovely. If Sir Link had not yet been captivated by you, he would once he sees you."

Zelda took a deep breath and smiled lightly. The time had come.

 

 

When they finally arrived at the temple, she felt more relaxed. The sound of the dry maple leaves under her feet had helped her get distracted and relax. While she walked ceremoniously towards the temple, she could see with her own eyes how the streets of Castle Town were beautifully decorated. The townsfolk smiled and shouted jubilantly as she went by.

Heading the procession was Malo, carrying a cushion with an object on top of it, covered by a white handkerchief. Behind him, Beth threw different-colored rose petals on the way. Zelda and Ilia were next, the latter guiding the princess by her arm; she thanked for that, she couldn't see much with the veil over her eyes. The last ones were Colin and Talo, holding the train of her dress. Six guards were in charge of escorting them towards the entrance of the temple, one in front, another in the back, and two on each side.

Just as she passed through the door, her mind blanked. Nothing of what she saw or heard was processing through her brain. She advanced in an automatic manner and ignored the priest's ceremonial words. Only when she saw the hero's gorgeous and fierce eyes did she react; without knowing, she had turned towards Link and he had removed the veil from her face. He was serious and seemed nervous, but Zelda could see a tiny spark of satisfaction and admiration in his eyes. Everything went well, she told herself.

The ceremony continued. The princess's mind wandered again, but this time she did it voluntarily. The sermon about the virtue of marriage and the favor of the goddesses that the priest was offering them was long and tedious, she had even noticed a concealed yawn from Ilia, who was at her left. She glanced at her right to look at Link. She noticed that his eyelids were lower than usual. He was bored. Zelda had to contain her laughter at the sight, but couldn't help to smile just a bit.

It seemed as the man never tired of speaking. Her feet began to hurt from standing there a while. It would have been better to wear flat shoes, after all, they could not be seen with the dress. Finally, after an endless hour, the moment everyone had waited for had come. Among the lower class it was tradition for the bride and groom to exchange vows and promises of love and respect, however, presents were exchanged among nobility and royalty, for the majority of those marriages were for political reasons, almost never for love. But Zelda loved Link, so she didn't want her gift to be just material. Malo approached her with a tray on his hands. The princess removed the handkerchief and revealed her princess circlet. She took it and showed it to Link. She heard the murmur of the attendees, many were wondering why the princess would give something so valuable.

"I have carried this circlet for many years, it symbolizes who and what I am. It has been with me at all times, both in the moments of joy as of sorrow, watching all my actions and decisions, including those that will pursue me for life. Despite it being a burden on several occasions, it has also been what guided me until today. With its weight over my head, reminding me at every moment what I had to do and what path I had to take. For this reason, I give it to you, with the hope and wish that it will be you who, from this moment on, will accompany and guide me through the right path."

Link extended his hands in front of her, accepting the gift. There was a small, but warm, smile on his face. He placed the circlet over the altar with care and turned towards Rusl, who carried his gift. With the present in his hands, the young hero turned towards the princess. Zelda looked at the sheathed sword in his hands, it was simple and the handle was worn. She recognized it immediately, it was the sword he was carrying since he had left the Master Sword until she gave him the one that was hanging on his belt at that moment. Link took it with both hands, one at the base of the handle and the other near the tip, and showed it to her.

"Originally, this sword had been forged as a gift for Her Highness, but because of the circumstances of the moment, it was I who ended wielding it. As many know, I was only peasant, a goat-herder, but the arrival of the Twilight changed my life completely. I went from playing with wooden swords with the village children, to fighting with one for my loved ones and my own survival, to risk my life each time I drew it. Now, wielding a sword is my way of life, my day to day, and I am content for that. This sword symbolizes my life, that is the reason I give it to you."

Zelda's breathing stopped in that moment. On one occasion he had told her that, after the wedding, he would be completely hers. She had interpreted it from a metaphorical manner, but now his tone of voice told her that he was being serious, he really was giving himself to her. And just as that time, the princess didn't know how to interpret it.

Silence and stupefaction reigned in the room. Eloquent words for a simple peasant, many thought, but the majority couldn't deny that they had been moved. The hero's words denoted affection, kindness, and absolute devotion to the princess. Zelda was also moved. She wanted to cry, but gathered her strength not to. She couldn't show her feelings in public.

With trembling hands, she took the sword she was offered and placed it on the altar, in front of her. After a few more seconds of silence, the priest continued with the ceremony. The princess became mentally absent again. Her thoughts kept going to the man next to her. That devotion he showed towards her a few instants earlier weren't only from friendship, were they? She wished it were from something else, but she didn't want to bring her hopes up.

"I do," She heard Link say.

Without noticing, they had arrived at the final part of the ceremony. She had to focus. It was completely necessary to be hundred percent alert during that part. The priest repeated the same question, but this time towards her.

"I do," She replied after a deep breath.

After a long blessing from the priest, he gave them permission to kiss. Zelda turned towards her now husband and felt his large and strong hand over her shoulder. With that hand, he brought her closer to him, to lean and place his lips over hers. The kiss was short, but gentle and full of tenderness. When they parted, they looked at each other's eyes. Zelda couldn't help to smile at seeing a smile on his lips.

The wedding ceremony was over and now another, no less important one, had started. It was time for the princess to be crowned as queen. The priest made a gesture with his hand towards a pair of novices and these moved towards them with a crown each over red velvet cushions. The priest took the bigger one and approached Zelda.

"Kneel, Highness," The priest told her.

Ilia removed the circlet she was wearing. With difficulty because of the dress, and with help from Link and Ilia's part, Zelda kneeled and bowed her head. The priest held the crown over the princess's head, at a certain distance.

"Do you swear, Highness, to serve Hyrule and its goddesses for the remainder of your life?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to govern in a just and benevolent manner, according to the goddesses' judgement?"

"I do."

"Raise your head."

Zelda obeyed and the priest placed the crown over her head.

"By the power vested in me by the goddesses and the crown, I hereby declare you queen and sovereign of Hyrule."

Zelda, with help again, stood up. The room burst in applause and cheers, but the ceremony wasn't over yet. Zelda took the smaller crown from the other novice's hands and turned towards her husband.

"Kneel, hero," She said solemnly, to which the hero obeyed after taking his cap off. "To you who have sworn to me protection, as a soldier of my army that you are; to you who swore to me loyalty through a promise of marriage; you who will remain at my side until the end of your days, I bestow on you your new title. Raise your head. I, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, queen and sovereign of Hyrule, name you prince consort."

Looking at him at the eyes, the queen placed the crown on her newly named consort.

 

 

The ceremony had been celebrated according to the plan and the festivities also went on in a satisfactory manner.

After the ceremony, the bride and groom had changed their outfits a bit: Link had swapped his armor for a fine evening shirt and a jacket; Zelda, on her part, had taken off her veil and cape. Still, both sported their respective crowns over their heads, to the hero's chagrin. After changing, both had entered the room, being received by the fanfare of trumpets and great ovation, all of it very exaggerated according to Link's opinion. Zelda had laughed about that remark as they went down the stairs towards the room; she had assured Link that that was expected of a royal wedding. They had eaten and they had danced, between them and with other guests. Now they found themselves sitting in their table, watching their guests talk, drink, and dance.

Zelda felt tired, it had been a very long day and there was still a long night ahead, or at least she hoped. She glanced at Link at her side, who, by his posture, also seemed to be exhausted, to the point of falling asleep in any moment.

"Do not fall asleep," Said the now-queen, amusedly. "It will be bad for your image if your head touches the table by doing so."

"It's late," He murmured in response, his head resting on his hand. "Couldn't we go to sleep now?"

It was really late indeed. Some of the guests had begun to retire a long while ago, Link's friends among them, so it was acceptable for them to leave too.

"All right, let's dance one more time and then leave with discretion."

Link rose from his chair and helped her do the same. They walked slowly towards the middle of the room and danced one last piece.

"You do know that, even though we leave, the night has not yet ended for us, right?"

Zelda had asked him with a suggestive tone, surrounding his neck with her arms and pressing herself to him. Link blushed a bit in response. She giggled.

Just as she suggested, they left the room discreetly, without many people noticing, although they heard commander Aster wish them luck as they crossed the door. In the room they were to share from now on, Cecile was waiting for them with the sleeping clothes ready. Zelda noticed that the gifts they interchanged were resting over a dresser.

"Majesty," Cecile said, calling her attention. "If you permit, I will help you take the dress off."

"Thank you."

Accompanied by her lady-in-waiting, Zelda walked behind a large folding-screen that was at one end of the room, not without seeing first how Link took off his crown and jacket and threw them carelessly over a couch. She felt better once she was free from that heavy dress. Cecile helped her again to put on a nightgown and then retired from the room.

When she came out from behind the folding-screen, she saw Link sitting in the middle of the couch with his legs stretched in front of him, his head back, resting over the backrest, and his eyes closed. He had left his boots laying around, same as his gloves, but he remained completely dressed, though. Zelda sighed.

"Link, are you not going to change your clothes?"

He moaned in protest as a response. The queen stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Link!" She said in an imperative tone. "Undress and change!"

"For you is easy," He said with a reproachful tone. "You have someone to help you dress."

"It was you who refused to have a valet, so carry with the consequences."

Even though she felt a bit irritated by the lack of cooperation from his part, she smiled at an idea that just passed through her head. She lifted the skirt of her nightgown a bit and sat on her husband's lap, with her knees resting on the couch, one on each side of him. Link looked at her in a questioning manner and she smiled slyly as she held him delicately by the collar of his shirt.

"Well then, if you need help to take off your clothes I can offer mine," She suggested.

He didn't respond at first, limiting to stare directly at her eyes.

"If that is what you wish to do, who am I to refuse?" He said finally, with a smile on his lips. "But before that," He said as she slid her hands down to the first button of his shirt. "Didn't you and I have a deal?"

Now it was her who looked at him in a questioning manner.

"Our deal was that I would speak to you in an informal manner if you would also do it after the wedding," He explained, "but you are still speaking formally."

It was true, they had come to that agreement. Not that she didn't remember, but her head was full of other thoughts that had nothing to do with her manner of speech. She nodded and resumed what she was doing, while he rested his head on the backrest again.

She unbuttoned the shirt slowly and with care. Once finished, she placed her palms over his abdomen and moved them up but by bit, caressing his skin, until reaching the shoulders. She lowered her hands through his arms, lowering the shirt in the process until it reached his elbows. She looked at Link, who kept his eyes closed and his head lowed back, giving Zelda a perfect view of his neck. Without a moment's doubt, she descended towards that area and placed a small kiss over the scar he had at its base. She trailed small kisses throughout his neck while caressing his abdomen and chest gently. She heard Link let out small sighs and felt how his large hands were placed over her waist.

"Zelda," He said almost as a whisper, "I have something to tell you."

"Now?" She asked against his neck, annoyed by the interruption.

"It's important."

Zelda sighed. Reluctant, she pulled away from him a bit and looked at him in the eyes. His expression was serious, grave.

"It's something I wanted to tell you for some time, but I wasn't sure how to do it or if I should. But Ilia insisted that I do so," He paused and looked away. "When you spoke of marriage, I lied."

Zelda looked at him with worry. By his expression, it must be something severe. He had insisted that the engagement didn't pose a problem to him, that he didn't love anyone, but, what if it wasn't true? If he really loved another woman and had felt obligated to marry her, Zelda would feel terrible and guilty because of that. She didn't want to ruin his happiness.

"When I agreed," He continued, "I told you that I accepted because it was my duty as a hero and because our friendship was very dear to me. In a sense, all that is true, but I omitted a certain detail," He removed his hands from her waist to pass them over her back and pull her towards him, hugging her. "I love you, Zelda," He whispered near her ear.

That was the last thing she expected him to say. Of course she wished that one day he would tell her those words, but she had gotten rid of that idea, she didn't want to get her hopes up. She buried her face against his neck, inhaling his scent, and smiled. She felt happy.

"I have also lied to you, Link," She said without separating from him. "When I proposed this marriage, I told you that it was for Hyrule's sake, but I was not at all honest. I really though, and still think, that it is the best for my people, but I only used it as an excuse. The truth is that I love you, Link; that is the real reason for which I wanted us to marry."

She separated a bit when she felt his hand on her face. Those beautiful and fierce eyes fixed on her. Link moved his hand from her face to the back of her head, pulling her towards him again and kissed her. That kiss was different from any other he had given her before, it was passionate, intense, and full of desire. As they kissed, Zelda felt the hand on the back of her head tenderly caress her hair, the other remaining on her hip, giving light touches. She on her part, stroked his torso, feeling each muscle on her palms, each scar. When they finally separated, they looked at each other in the eyes. His gaze was intense, like that of a beast about to hunt his prey, a look that sent currents traveling throughout her back.

"Tell me, Zelda," He said suddenly. "I told you in Ordon that I would be completely yours after the wedding, and today I've reasserted that. Tell me what is it that you desire and I will be delighted to please you."

Zelda continued to look at him fixedly. She felt warm and nervous for what she was about to ask him. She raised her hands and placed them on both sides of his head, intertwining her fingers with his blond hair.

"I…" She interrupted herself, remembering their deal. "Make me yours."

Link smiled. She slipped one of his arms around her back, the other under her legs, and rose from the couch with her in arms. Zelda, in fear of falling, held on to him tightly with arms and legs. Wasn't he supposed to be exhausted?

The hero slowly headed towards the bed, where he put her down gently and remained above her, his hands resting on the bed. He finished taking off his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor, and descended on her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, Zelda placed her right hand on his face.

"Tell me Link, you have said that you are willing to satisfy my desires, haven't you?" He nodded. "But what are yours? I also want to do all that is possible to make them true."

Link kissed her again softly and smiled.

"All that I desire is in front of me."

** THE END **


End file.
